


Best In Show

by Adoring_Eggsy, Sway



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Percival, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Collars, Deal With It, Fucking Machines, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Eggsy, Omega Merlin, Omega Verse, Omega shows, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yes Eggsy has a vagina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoring_Eggsy/pseuds/Adoring_Eggsy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: Eggsy was channel surfing when he saw it.He was cuddled under Harry's arm, but when the show pops onto the screen, he sits up. In a distant voice, he murmurs "Harry? Look at this…"Omegas and Alphas can compete in shows much like dog shows, where Alphas are judged on handling and the Omegas are judged on their temperament. After catching a glimpse of one of the shows while flicking through channels on the TV, Eggsy decides that he would quite like to partake in these shows with Harry as his handler.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Percival, Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Merlin/Percival (Kingsman)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy was channel surfing when he saw it. 

He had been cuddled under Harry's arm, but when the show pops onto the screen, he sits up. In a distant voice, he murmurs "Harry? Look at this…" 

On the screen, there's eight people in a line. Half of the people are on their hands and knees. They're also completely naked, apart from the collars they wear around their necks. Attached to the collars are thin leads, which the other four (standing and fully clothed) people are holding. 

Then, a ninth person walks onto the screen. Dressed very fancily, notably wearing a pair of white latex gloves. They talk to the person standing closest to them. At which point, Harry speaks up. 

"It's an Omega Show. It's quite an old fashioned thing, many Omegas find it quite sexist and humiliating." He says, unphased. "Have you never seen one before?" 

Eggsy shakes his head, speechless. Suddenly, the fancily dressed person, which Eggsy guesses is the judge, kneels by the first Omega on their hands and knees. The judge runs their hands down the Omega's sides, pats their flank, then promptly presses two gloved fingers into them. Eggsy's jaw drops. "What the fuck." 

The man who holds the lead of the Omega snaps his fingers and the Omega drops down on his elbows, presenting himself to the judge.

Eggsy turns the volume up.

“This boy could be more responsive,” the judge says clinically. “Lubrication is a 6 out of 10.” He presses his fingers deeper. “He opens up nicely, though. I give him an 8 out of 10. He has a nice pair of testicles, not too big. His penis could be smaller, though, for proportion’s sake. 7 out of 10.”

The judge stands and snaps off his gloves. “There is room for improvement but your boy has potential,” he says to the other man who Eggsy now presumes is the Omega’s Alpha.

“Thank you, Judge Franklin.”

“You’re welcome. And good luck.” Franklin holds out a hand and an assistant puts a new set of gloves into his palm. “Now… who do we have next?”

Eggsy has sat up straight by the time the judge kneels behind the second omega. “I want to do that,” he chimes. 

“My darling,” Harry says, pulling the little Omega against his side. “That’s nothing for you, let me assure you.”

“Because of my….” Eggsy nods down at his crotch.

“Among many other reasons, yes.”

"'Many other reasons'?" Eggsy looks up at Harry. "What're you talkin' about?" 

"Well… You need to be quite obedient to partake in these shows…" When Eggsy opens his mouth to defend himself, Harry gives him a look that makes him snap his mouth shut. "And you need to look a certain way. There's also a lot of training behind it, darling." 

"I can be trained!" Eggsy says defensively. 

Harry sighs, looking back at the screen as he talks. "Trained to that level?" 

"Yes!" 

"Darling, as much as I love you… Shows require years of work and training…" 

"Don't care. I'll do it." Eggsy grins up at Harry over the sound of an Omega moaning on the telly. "I really wanna do it, Harry. Please? Please. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pl-" 

Again, Harry sighs. He rubs the bridge of his nose. "I'll talk to Percival about it. He used to show Omegas."

Eggsy leaps out of his seat, clapping his hands. “Really? Harry, you will not be disappointed. Swear down. I’ll be the best Omega they ever had on there.”

“I appreciate that you’re eager about this, my love.” Harry reaches for his hand and pulls Eggsy into his lap. “But it’ll be a lot of work. If you feel like it’s too much…”

“I already quit too many things, Harry,” Eggsy says, sincerely now. “Gymnastics, the marines…”

“They made you quit when you presented as an Omega,” Harry interrupts.

“They didn’t. I had the choice and when mom got all up in my hair, I quit. So anyway… I wanna be good at something, Harry. And I feel like I can do this.”

“You already are an exceptional Mate to me, darling.”

Eggsy blushes, nuzzling against Harry’s neck. “I know. But I wanna do this. For me, yeah? Let me try?”

"As long as I have your consent, darling… As I said, some omegas find it very demeaning to be seen as 'pets'." Harry says as he gently strokes Eggsy's hair. 

"Yeah, I can see where they're coming from… But I wanna do this." Eggsy says firmly, snaking an arm round Harry's waist. "Pleeeease?" 

Harry shifts a little so that he can reach his phone in his back pocket, then untangles himself from Eggsy's and stands. He looks down at his phone, swiping through it for a moment. "I'll just be in the other room, darling. Keep watching the show." 

Eggsy nods, but he has a slight frown on his face as he watches Harry walk out with his phone to his ear. As Harry steps into the other room, Eggsy turns down the volume so that he can hear his Alpha speak through the wall. 

"Hello, Percival? Hello. Oh, it was just a quick call. Eggsy found out about Omega shows tonight and- Ah, you're watching too… Yes, the blonde one is quite lovely… Anyways. My boy wants to start with the shows... He's quite adamant, yes. Yes. I know. I was wondering if you could give us a few starting suggestions? I've seen the shows before but I have no idea where to start with handling or anything. Oh! Tonight? Are you sure? Well, only if you truly want- Okay. That would be wonderful. Thank you so much. Is there anything I should do to prepare him? No? Alright. Thank you. Thank you, I'll see you in an hour. Thank you for doing this. Goodbye. Bye."

Eggsy tries to be nonchalant as Harry returns, pretending to be watching the show. 

“It’s rude to eavesdrop, Eggsy,” Harry chides him. 

“What? I didn’t…”

“You forgot to turn the volume back up, my boy.” Harry sits down next to him. “That’s not a good start for being a proper show pet.”

Eggsy hangs his head. “Sorry, Harry.”

Harry eyes him, letting him stew on it for a moment. “Well, since we have about an hour to spare, I think you can show me how you apologize like a good boy.” As if he actually needs to make the point, he pulls down the zipper of his trousers.

Eggsy immediately drops to his knees, trying his best to act like an obedient Omega on the telly. He pulls Harry's cock out, already half hard, and wraps his hand around it. His fingers barely touch around the circumference. 

"Good boy. Good boy, Eggsy." Harry murmurs, his hand stroking through Eggsy's hair. "Clever boy." 

Eggsy opens his mouth and sucks just around Harry's tip, flicking his tongue over the head. He then presses down, managing half of Harry's length before gagging. He bobs back up with tears glistening in his eyes, then forces himself down again. He's never been able to take Harry's whole cock in his throat. 

As he sucks, his hand grips to Harry's trouser leg, grasping the fabric. His shoulders occasionally jolt as he pushes himself too far, just wanting to do whatever it takes to please his Alpha. 

“Hmmm, if that’ll be one of the categories on the show, we might not get one of those nice little rosettes for it,” Harry muses, running his fingers into Eggsy’s hair.

Eggsy pulls back with a wet slurp, spittle trickling down his chin. “You’re too big.”

“You never say that when I'm in your other holes.”

“You really think….,” Eggsy ponders as he strokes Harry, “that I’d need to suck you on TV?”

“Well, from what little I know, there’s the basic categories as you’ve seen. And then there’s the adult ones. I don’t know what they entail but… maybe we should practice. Just in case.”

Eggsy giggles. "Just in case." 

"Exactly, my love. Come sit on my lap." Harry commands, spreading his thighs a little. Eggsy clambers up his legs and straddles his Alpha, his massive cock trapped between them. 

Eggsy starts kissing down Harry's neck as he wraps his arms around the man's waist, but eventually Harry gets bored. "Pull your trousers down, darling. Underwear, too." 

"As if I'm wearing any pants." Eggsy scoffs, shimmying his joggies down to his ankles. He then manages to kick them off, rather ungracefully. 

Harry wraps a hand round his own cock, pressing it back slightly until it slips into Eggsy's wet hole without warning. Eggsy gasps, then grins at Harry. "Impatient." 

"I don't think obedient Omegas are meant to talk back to their Alphas." Harry grumbles, pulling Eggsy closer. "Bounce on it, darling. For your Alpha." 

Eggsy nods, bracing himself against Harry's upper thighs as he starts raising up and down in quick succession, letting out little gasps every time Harry fills him completely. "Oh, fuck… So good…" 

“That’s a good boy… you like that, don’t you?”

Eggsy bites his bottom lips as he nods again. 

“You’d do this in front of people?”

“Done that, haven’t I?” Eggsy goes harder, bopping on Harry’s cock. 

Harry tweaks his soft nipples. “Not in front of a whole auditorium. Would you like that? Getting fucked in public?”

“If it’s you.”

“Go boy. Now go on… make your Alpha come.”

Eggsy squeezes his eyes shut, bouncing quicker, his pussy tightening around his Alpha with every stroke. "Fuck, Alpha…" 

"Good boy. Clever boy, Eggsy." Harry grunts, bucking up against Eggsy. "Good boy. Make it quick." 

"Tryin' my best." Eggsy grumbles, his nails digging into Harry's shoulderblades. His movements soon become uncoordinated as he comes undone, the feeling of his Alpha's lovely cock becoming overwhelming. "Fffuck…" 

"Keep going, darling. Keep going, I'm nearly there, I'm nearly there, good boy…" Harry moans, tipping his head back as his hands slide down to hold his boy's hips. "Lovely boy…" 

Eggsy squeaks, then shivers and comes on Harry, not waiting for his Alpha to come first. "Fuck! Harryyyyy!" 

With a growl, Harry hoists Eggsy, then plops him down on the sofa, his cock still buried inside him. Without breaking their pace, he keeps plowing into him, pushing Eggsy’s legs as far apart as they’ll go. 

“Fuck, yesssss…. More, Harry.”

“Should have let me come first,” Harry chides in between thrusts. “You’re so good. And so bad. We need to teach you.”

Eggsy tips his head back, exposing his throat. “Yes, Alpha... “

Harry continues to pound into him, grunting as he does, but soon his body stiffens as he starts to come.

"Oh!" Eggsy gasps, throwing his head back as Harry stills, suddenly feeling full to the brim as the Alpha comes inside of him. He giggles quietly as Harry flops down on top of him, his hips giving shallow thrusts. "Fuck yeah…" 

"Mmm… Good Omega…" Harry rumbles against his boy's neck, giving a few gentle bites against his bond mark. As he pulls out, a gush of his seed comes with him, trickling down Eggsy's arse. "Lovely…" 

"Mhm…" Eggsy sighs happily, reaching between them to lazily rub his clit. "You know that Percival's gonna come over and he's only gonna be able to smell sex in this room, right?" 

“I’m aware.” Harry leans down to press a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead while he slips two fingers into his dripping pussy, making Eggsy quiver. “It’d probably be best if you got cleaned up, then. Put on some nice clothes. You know he’s even more for a stickler for proper attire than I am.”

“Which is hardly possible,” Eggsy counters, boring down on Harry’s fingers. “Fuck yeah… gonna give me seconds?”

Harry withdraws his fingers and holds them out to Eggsy. “Not yet.” He closes his eyes for a moment when Eggsy sucks his fingers into his mouth. “Good boy.” He watches how Eggsy cleans his fingers of their mixed juices. “Off you go then. Proper trousers and shirt. And a comb won’t hurt you.”

Eggsy pouts as he lets Harry’s fingers fall from his mouth with a wet pop. “Yes, Alpha.”

As Eggsy leaves the room, Harry wipes down his lap with a nearby pack of tissues, stuffs himself back in his trousers, and then gets to work in cleaning up the living room. He sprays air freshener and opens a window, but he knows that Percival will still probably pick up the scent of sex. 

Upstairs, Eggsy gives himself a quick once over with some baby wipes. Definitely not the same as having a shower and cleaning himself out, but it would do for the moment. Afterwards, he pulls on a pair of grey dress trousers and a white dress shirt. He tucks in the shirt, huffing at how he looks in the mirror. 

He pauses for a second, then undoes a couple of his top buttons, exposing his neck and upper chest. He grabs his comb, running it through his hair until it looks presentable, then gels it in place. Once he's sure he looks perfect for Percival, he tips his head back and sprays some cologne on his bare neck, then pads back downstairs. 

Harry looks up at the sound of the living room door opening, then smiles at his boy. "There's my beautiful Omega." He purrs as he straightens some couch cushions. "I must admit, it's hard not to take you again when you look like this." He chuckles, moving over to his boy. He strokes his cheek, then leans down and places a chaste kiss to his lips. "Pretty boy." 

“Wouldn’t that be awkward if Percy caught us with your cock up my…,” Eggsy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, pushing up against Harry’s body.

“Not as awkward as it’ll be if you called him Percy to his face.” Harry gives him a gentle slap on his pert arse. 

Eggsy doesn’t have a chance to respond for there’s a knock on the door. He all but bounds into the hallway to open the door. “Percival, hello,” he chimes. “And… Merlin?”

“Harry said you want to try to compete in an Omega Show?” Percival says by way of greeting. “I thought it would be best to show you what that’s like by bringing my most prized pet.”

Eggsy can only stare. He stares at the two men, between them Percival is even more stoic than Merlin who seems to constantly brood. Not one fibre of his brain is able to comprehend what he’d just heard. He knew that Merlin was an Omega like Eggsy himself but his mind was already cramping trying to imagine the tall Scot in one of the shows he’d just watched. 

“It’s rude to stare, Eggsy. May we come in?” Percival draws him out of his reverie.

“Uhm… yeah… sure.” Eggsy stumbles back and lets the couple in. Merlin gives him a brief nod with a smile.

“Percival, hello. Thank you for coming over on such short notice,” Harry welcomes the Alpha. “Merlin, my friend.”

“Harry, good to see you again,” Merlin replies, shaking Harry’s hand.

“Pet,” Percival says once they’ve parted, his tone clipped. He snaps his fingers and points two fingers to the ground.

Eggsy stares as Merlin sinks to his knees by Percival’s side, crossing his wrists in the small of his back. 

“Good boy.” Percival runs a hand over his partner’s head.

“What….” Eggsy breaths.

“You wanted to be a show omega?” Percival asks over his shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Then this is going to be your first lesson.”

"Ooookay." Eggsy looks down at Merlin, who's staring up at Percival as if he's the most precious thing in the world. 

"Shall we take this to the living room?" Harry suggests. 

"Of course. Pet, come." Percival follows Harry through and Merlin crawls behind. Eggsy notes that Percival does seem to change his pace so that Merlin stays close to his heels. 

Once they reach the living room, Percival looks around. Harry doesn't miss the minute nose twitch. "Lovely. Plenty of room to train the pet." He says. "Move that coffee table against a wall, won't you?" 

Harry obliges without a word. Eggsy looks between them, almost shocked. Was Percival's dominating presence that strong? "Pet, undress. Wait on your hands and knees in the centre of the room afterwards." 

Merlin nods, being allowed to stand so that he can take off his clothes. He doesn't seem to have any shame at all, pulling off his clothes and folding them neatly on the arm of the sofa. Once completely nude, he drops to his hands and knees on the rug in the middle of the room. 

Percival approaches him, pulling a collar from his pocket. It's black leather, well oiled, shining under the light. The buckle is golden and only has one hole to click into, custom made. Percival then clips a thin leather lead to the golden D-ring at the front of the collar. Once again, he strokes his hand over Merlin's head momentarily. "Pet, present." 

Eggsy watches how Merlin goes down on his elbows and arches his back, pushing his arse out. Just like so. Just like there’s no one else with him but his Alpha. He catches a whiff of the Omega’s scent and it sends a tingle down his spine.

“I assume your omega knows how to present?” Percival asks Harry.

“His posture could probably use some improvement,” Harry admits.

Before Eggsy can protest, Percival beckons him. “Come here, Eggsy.”

Hanging his head a bit - he doesn’t really know why, it’s a gut reaction - he trots over to Percival, standing behind Merlin now. 

“If you really want to compete in a show, and I’m just talking about the local or regional ones for now, not the ones on TV…. the first impression is key. If your Presentation is sloppy some judges won’t even bother to have a closer look at you. I know I wouldn’t. Is that clear?”

Eggsy nods. 

Percival sighs. “First rule. Pets answer to direct questions in words. Otherwise they are to remain silent. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Percival.”

“Good. Now… let’s have a look at the Pet. This is what the judge is going to be looking for. A low arch with the shoulders and chest as far down as possible. Knees a little more than hip width apart, arse up. You really do want to present what you have. In the case of my Pet here, a nice wet hole and a perfectly balanced set of balls and cock.”

"Yeah…" Eggsy mumbles, staring at them. 

"Now, my Pet has been out of commission from shows for a few years, so he's let his body hair grow. When you're competing, it all gets waxed off." Percival takes a latex glove from his pocket and snaps it on. Merlin shifts on his knees for a moment. "Stay still, Pet." 

Harry moves to Percival's other side, needing a closer look. Percival braces on hand on Merlin's arse cheek, then dips two fingers into the Omega. "The judge is looking for a nice response when they start their internal examination. They don't want to feel the Omega tighten and panic. They want to be able to slide their fingers in without any resistance." 

Percival presses his fingers in further. He frowns slightly as he twists his wrist, stroking his fingers against Merlin's walls. "Good Pet." He murmurs. "Nice and soft. Wet inside. I can't feel any tears or lumps, which is good." He pulls his fingers out and rubs them together, examining the slick residue on his gloves. "Good consistency. The Omega is due a heat soon, by the looks of it." 

Harry and Eggsy both nod, quite shocked. Percival strips that glove off and takes a clean one out of his pocket. "Eggsy, strip and present beside my pet." 

"Ah, before he does that, you should probably know that-" Harry starts, but Percival brushes him off. 

"I think I'll see for myself, Harry. Strip, Omega." 

Eggsy looks up at Harry with wide eyes. 

“Go ahead, my boy.” 

A little reluctantly, Eggsy starts to shed his clothes. He’s not as neat about it as Merlin was and he can feel both Alpha’s eyes on him. For some reason, this makes him nervous. He hadn’t been this nervous since his first time in front of a webcam.

Finally naked, he drops to his knees besides Merlin who hasn’t moved a muscle since the exam. He goes on all fours first, then down on his elbows, trying to mimic the older Omega’s pose. Sweat trickles down his spine and he bites his bottom lip.

“Ah, I see,” Percival says behind him. “That might make things….” He kneels down behind Eggsy who stiffens when the Alpha’s hands land on his arse. “I’ve only ever heard about Omegas like you but I’ve never seen one.”

“Can I still compete?” Eggsy asks and that earns him a slap on one cheek. 

“Did I ask you a question?” Percival growls. 

“No, Alpha.”

“Right, I did not. Remember that. But as for your question… I don’t think there’s ever been an Omega like that in a show. I’d know if there was. Most categories refer to what is most common so I’m not sure how the judges will react but… it might also be to your advantage.”

Beside Eggsy, Merlin raises a hand.

“Hands and knees, Pet. Thank you for presenting,” Percival says, petting Merlin’s flank. When Merlin keeps his hand raised, he continues. “Ask!?”

“What is the matter with Eggsy, Alpha Percival?” he asks submissively. 

“There is nothing _the matter_ with him at all. But where you have a nice pair of balls and that beautiful little cock, this boy here has a very wet vagina.”

Merlin stifles a small gasp. He looks over at Eggsy, then looks forward again. 

"Now, Omega." Percival says, giving Eggsy forewarning. "I'm going to put two fingers into you. Try to relax." 

Eggsy exhales slowly through his mouth as he feels two gloved fingers slip into his hole. He tries to relax, but it's quite hard when it's not his own Alpha's fingers. 

Percival hums as he feels around. "Beautifully wet. Nice puffy walls… Again, no tears, no lumps… Good…" He breathes. Eggsy feels himself blush. 

Soon, Percival starts twisting his wrist as he feels over all of Eggsy, stroking with two crooked fingers. "Stretches nicely. Lovely warmth. When was his last heat?" Percival asks conversationally. 

"Two weeks ago." Harry answers. 

"And still so wet…" Percival hums. He presses down on a spot inside Eggsy and Eggsy's eyes fly open wide. His body tenses, he groans, and a small splatter of slick flies out of him and lands on the rug. 

"Well." Percival breathes, sounding rather shocked. "I've never seen an omega react that well to stimulation before." 

“Yes, he… makes quite a mess, to say the least,” Harry says, not without pride.

“Well, it is nice to have this kind of… party trick, shall we say,” Percival muses, slowly drawing his fingers out. A thick dollop of slick follows in their wake. “Although I suggest you bring a towel to the shows.”

“Noted.”

“Now, Eggsy… since this is a first time for me as well… would you be comfortable if I touched your vagina?”

“If you want to…”

“That was not my question, Eggsy. Yes or no?”

Eggsy clears his throat. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good boy.” From a miraculous stash, Percival draws another glove. He slips it on and his hand trails down over Eggsy’s arse between his legs. Eggsy tenses when he carefully brushes over his lips, parts then, then dips a finger inside. “If I hurt you, let me know. That is always something you’re allowed to say aloud.”

“Yes, Alpha. It’s… it’s fine. Just… a bit weird.”

Percival pushes a second finger in, meeting no resistance. “You had the Omega before we arrived,” he states, looking up at Harry. 

“I did, yes. Couldn’t resist, to be honest.”

“I understand. He feels very nice. Soft and warm. Very wet. And he almost stretches better here than at his primary entrance.” Percival flicks his thumb against Eggsy’s clit.

“Fuck,” Eggsy breaths, dropping his head against his arm.

“And he’s even more responsive here,” Percival says, this time without heat in his voice. He eases his fingers out and lets that glove disappear as well. “Well then, I think we can work with that. As I said, not having the typical genitals might put us back a bit but at the same time, being a novelty can’t hurt. There’s a local show next week which I suggest you attend as visitors to get a feel for it. And we’ll put together a training schedule for the both of you. Would that work out for you?”

Eggsy looks over his shoulder at Harry who smiles at him. 

“It’s what my darling boy wants,” he says with a fond look. 

“Very well. I think we should talk about this over tea. Pets, you can sit up now.”

Merlin sits up quicker, up on his knees, staring obediently up at Percival. Eggsy follows suite, but looks at Harry instead. 

"The Omega should prepare the tea. He must get into a subservient headspace when training. We are still in training until the Omega puts their clothes back on or taps out." Percival says calmly, sitting down on one of the sofas. Merlin moves close to his legs, letting the other man pet and scratch his head. 

As Eggsy leaves, Harry sits down on the opposite sofa."Do you think he has potential?" He asks quietly. 

"Oh, yes." Percival smiles. "With some hard training and personal grooming, I think he'll go quite far."

"And are… You willing to provide that training?" Harry asks, occasionally glancing towards the door to check for Eggsy. 

"Definitely." Percival smiles, reaching down to lightly tickle under Merlin's chin. "You'll need to buy some equipment, of course. Collars, leads, waxing strips, a small towel specifically for his slick, a cage, bedding for the cage, makeup, hair products, toys… A lot of work goes into the presentation of a Show Omega, Harry. A lot more than you'd think."

“I’m surprised Eggsy would be at all interested in something like that. For an Omega, he’s such a… free spirit, really.”

“You can be both, can’t you? Look at my Pet. He runs his own tech company and bosses people around on a regular basis. But he’s also ready to drop to his knees for me at a moment’s notice. These two things don’t have to be mutually exclusive,” Percival explains. 

“I suppose you’re right. But I never thought that Eggsy…”

As if on cue, Eggsy returns with a tray holding four cups and a pot of tea. He sets everything down on the coffee table. Then he looks back at other men and raises a hand.

“Ask, Omega,” Percival orders with a pleased smile. 

“How do you take your tea? I know Harry’s but…”

“A very considerate question. Very good, Eggsy. I take mine milk in first, one sugar. Merlin?”

“Just milk, please,” Merlin answers.

“Serve the Alphas first, Eggsy Than Merlin as your guest. Than you may prepare your own tea.”

Eggsy nods. He makes up the tea, serves the Alphas with his head bowed, then Merlin. Once everyone has theirs, he finally starts on his own. He walks back over to the sofa, then looks at Merlin. He pauses, thinking it over, before dropping to his knees beside Harry's legs. 

"Good." Percival murmurs. 

The four sip their tea in relative silence, Eggsy leaning against Harry's leg all the while. Eventually, Percival speaks. 

"I want to see you at least once a week, Eggsy. Twice, ideally. You definitely have potential." Percival sips at his tea again. "Harry, before his first show, I want to take the Omega to my home for a week. I want to teach him the ins and outs of showing. He will be well cared for." 

Eggsy looks up at Harry. 

"Is that something you'd like to do, Eggsy?" Harry asks. 

"Think so." Eggsy mumbles. 

"He will be handed back to you the night before the show, so that you can deal with his personal grooming." Percival looks over Eggsy with a raised eyebrow. Eggsy can almost feel him picking out faults. "But apart from that… I will train him to become the perfect Show Omega."

Eggsy can’t help but beam up at the two Alphas. He wiggles in his seat, then continues to sip his tea.

“I will give you a list of shops for you to get the supplies, Harry. Be sure to have everything ready before our first proper session. The Omega needs to be familiar with it so he’ll be comfortable and not think it a costume at the shows. It’s always quite obvious when an Omega isn’t used to wearing a collar.” Absently, Percival runs his fingers over the collar around Merlin’s neck who tips his head back, exposing his throat. “Of course, you will also need some training, Harry.”

“Me?” Harry sounds affronted. Eggsy giggles. Percival glowers at him.

“You will need to know how to handle a Show Omega. Learn the commands. Even if I make a proper Eliza Doolittle out of Eggsy, he’ll only be as good as his handler. The judges will note if the Pet acts on their own and not on their handler’s beck and call.”

“You’re having way too much fun with this.” Harry raises a brow at him.

“You have no idea.”

Eggsy grins up at Harry, then nuzzles against his calf. He gets up once he's finished his tea, taking Harry's empty cup with him, and places them both on the coffee table to be cleaned up later. 

"We gonna do some more training, then?" Eggsy asks, before realising he's not meant to ask questions. He cringes. 

"If you wish." Percival says haughtily. "I have Merlin's backup collar in the car. It will do, for now."

Merlin stands, understanding the command without even being asked. Stark naked, he walks out into the street to grab the collar from the car. 

"He's such a good boy." Percival smiles proudly. "My show champion. He was perfect in his hayday."

"He certainly seems well trained." Harry comments, running his hand through Eggsy's hair. "It will be interesting to see how Eggsy reacts to such… Harsh training." 

“I ain’t doing that,” Eggsy protests and Percival tuts disapprovingly. 

“We shall see about that.”

Merlin returns, sinking back to his knees in front of Percival. He holds out a plain black collar out to him. 

“Thank you, Pet. Harry, put it on the boy.” Percival hands the collar to Harry. “It should sit tight enough for him to feel without cutting anything off.”

“Sit up, darling,” Harry says and Eggsy sits up on his knees. He fastens the collar around the Omega’s throat, slipping a finger in between the leather and Eggsy’s skin. “How does that feel?”

“‘s alright. Never had a collar on.”

“You should wear it as often as possible, then. Get used to it. You can keep this one until you have your own,” Percival says, checking the collar himself. “Now… since you already know what ‘present’ is… how about we learn some more positions?”

"Go on, then." Eggsy grins. 

"Pet." Percival says, getting Merlin's attention. "Into the centre of the room, present." 

Merlin does as he's told. He languidly stretches down into the presenting pose, not unlike a cat.

"Good. Pet, sit." Percival commands. Merlin sits up on his knees in an instant, his hands resting on the floor between his thighs. "Good. Squat." 

Merlin rises up into a squat, his thighs spread, his hands held behind his head. "Clever. Down." 

Merlin drops onto his side, then rolls onto his back and spreads his legs. From this position, Percival approaches. "There's a good pet." He says softly, kneeling by Merlin's middle. He starts slowly stroking over it. 

"Have you thought about pups?" He asks Harry. 

"Pups? Well, we're both quite busy, and-" Harry sighs. "It hasn't crossed our minds." 

"There's a grouping for pregnant Omegas. Eggsy must learn to allow the judge to touch his stomach, his chest. Even if the Omega doesn't fully like it." Percival gives Merlin's nipple a tweak. The Omega responds by bucking his hips. "Good boy." 

“Have you…,” Eggsy starts but falls quiet when he remembers he’s not supposed to speak unspoken to. 

Percival lets it slide. “Pups? No. We decided against it early on. Neither of us has the patience for it.”

“We…,” Harry starts, “we haven’t that thought that far ahead yet.” There’s something solemn in his tone but he smiles at Eggsy when the Omega looks at him. “Why won’t you try these positions, my boy? I’m sure you can do them easily.”

Eggsy nods, filing away to ask about that sad look later when they’re on their own again. 

“Alright, then.” Percival rises again. “To avoid confusion, I will refer to Merlin as Pet and to you, Eggsy, as Omega. Is that alright?”

“Yes, Alpha.” Eggsy nods. 

“Good. Pet, you may sit.”

Merlin scrambles back onto his knees.

“Omega, sit,” Percival orders. 

Trying his best, Eggsy mimics Merlin’s posture. He sits back on his heels but struggles a bit to place both hands on the floor between his knees. It’s met with another raised brow from Percival. 

“Both of you… squat.”

Both Omega get into position. This one is easier for Eggsy. He gets a little smile from Percival. 

“Both of you… down.”

Eggsy all but lets himself fall backwards, letting his legs fall open.

“Good,” Percival says. “Omega, you can draw your knees up even more. Show yourself. The judges want to see all of you in this position.”

Eggsy does as he's told, spreading his legs wider too. 

"He's flexible." Percival murmurs. "Good." 

Eggsy glances up at the two Alphas, then pulls his ankles up to his shoulders with a cheeky grin. 

"No one likes a showoff, Eggsy." Percival tuts, though he does stare a little. "Put your legs down. I'm going to pet you, Omega." 

Eggsy huffs, but does as he's told. He drops his legs, then looks up at Percival, silently giving his consent. Percival kneels and starts slowly stroking over Eggsy's chest, then moves to his flat stomach, rubbing it gently. His hand drops lower, sliding between Eggsy's thighs. "I must admit, Omega… You are quite fascinating…" 

Almost out of reflex, Eggsy legs his legs fall open a bit and bucks up into the touch. Percival’s fingers haven’t even touched his center yet but just the touch of being touched by him in front of Harry and Merlin…. 

“Tell me, Omega, which one of your holes do you prefer? You primary or the secondary?” Percival asks, going lower still, almost but not quite touching.

Eggsy looks at him and shrugs a bit. “Don’t know.”

“Well, you must know. Which one does your Alpha prefer?”

Eggsy licks his lips, looking up at Harry who watches him with dark eyes. “Sec… secondary, I think.”

“Do you like when he takes you there?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Are those questions necessary?” Harry pipes one, one hand in his crotch, pressing against a very obvious erection. 

“The judges might not exactly ask those kinds of questions but some might interview you. You should be ready for it and answer promptly.” Percival turns to Harry. “Personally, I’m just curious.”

"I see…" Harry frowns. "Yes, in my opinion, the Omega prefers his, ah… Secondary hole." 

Percival nods, cupping his hand against Eggsy's sex before dipping two fingers in. "The judges will love how wet he is. Have you thought about entering him in with the studs?" 

"I haven't heard of that class." Harry says truthfully. "What does that entail?" 

"The Omega gets tied to a breeding stand and is bred by a stud. It's all rather simple, really. The Omega is marked on their compliance and reaction to being bred." Percival rubs his thumb in circles on Eggsy's clit. "Do you like the sound of that, Omega?" 

“Getting bred by…. By someone else?” Eggsy asks, sounding a bit scared. “Harry?”

“Does neither of your heathen know what a Stud is? What kind of Alpha and Omega are you?” Percival rolls his eyes. “A Stud is more or less like an Alpha. Big in every sense. But they’re barren. They can’t procreate.”

“So… breeding without the… breeding part?” Eggsy sounds anxious. That Percival is still rubbing over his clit has almost nothing to do with it.

“Correct. Sometimes judges will want to see how much an Omega can take, how much cock, how much sperm. Studs are very useful for that. It’s highly entertaining.”

“I doubt it,” Harry grumbles.

"I think someone's jealous." Percival chuckles. "Pet, up. Get my phone from the car. Good boy." 

As Merlin trots off, Percival takes his hands off Eggsy and turns to face Harry. "Merlin used to compete in those classes. He was always better at his obedience, but he would pick up rosettes from the stud classes on some occasions." Percival turns back to Eggsy. "Omega, sit." 

Eggsy scrambles upright. He blinks at Harry with a smile, hoping he did that correctly. Merlin soon returns with Percival's phone, presenting it the same way he did with the collar. 

"Thank you, Pet. You may lay down." Percival says, flicking through the phone before finding what he was looking for. He presses play on the video, then gives the phone to Harry. 

On the screen is a large arena. In the centre of it is a person, which Harry quickly realises is Merlin. He's being held on his hands and knees in some sort of contraption, with thick metal cuffs around his ankles, wrists, waist, and neck. There's one spotlight on him, the rest of the arena in darkness. 

After a moment, someone new walks under the spotlight, completely naked. The room is silent. They snuffle against Merlin's neck for a moment, then drop to their knees and force their cock into him in one big thrust. 

On the video, Merlin cries out, then starts moaning loudly as the stud sets to work, pounding into him over and over. The room remains silent, save for Merlin's moans and the stud's loud groans. 

After a good few minutes of hard fucking, the stud goes tense and comes with a low groan. They give a few more thrusts, then pull out, immediately walking away. Merlin's left in the stand, thick white semen dribbling from him, mixed with his own slick. 

Percival takes the phone back from where Harry's been gripping at it. "What do you think, mm?" 

“That’s… impressive,” Harry says, his voice heavy. “I didn’t think you had it in you, Merlin.”

Eggsy sniggers. “He had it in him alright.”

“Don’t make fun of my pet, Eggsy,” Percival says protectively.

“Sorry, Alpha. I didn’t mean…”

“Tell them about how that feels for you, Pet.” Percival ignores Eggsy’s apology.

Merlin sits up a straighter. “I loved it. It was my favorite category to compete in. It was very… satisfying.”

“Sometimes they’ll try and see how many Studs an Omega can take. Tell them how many you had that one time.”

Merlin’s eyes shy with pride. “Seven, Alpha Percival.”

“Seven?” Eggsy asks incredulously.

“They only had seven on site or he would have taken more.” Percival presses a kiss to Merlin’s lips that’s way too intimate for an audience. “Do you think you could do something like that? Because if you do, I’d like to prepare you for it. We don’t want to find out you’re not ready when we’re already in a show. Might hurt your reputation.”

"Umm… Yeah, I'll try it." Eggsy grins. "Not like I haven't performed in front of an audience before." 

"Wonderful, Omega." Percival pets Eggsy's hair. "I'm glad you're being open minded." 

Eggsy lets out a soft purr at the praise, which makes Percival raise an eyebrow and chuckle. 

"He purrs." 

"Yes, I didn't realise that was unusual." Harry frowns. "He's always purred." 

"No, it isn't unusual. But it is a desired trait in Omegas. It boosts the judge's ego, hearing them purr." Percival reaches out to Eggsy and starts lightly scratching under his chin. As he speaks, he puts on a babying tone. "Well, aren't you a pretty Omega? Such a gorgeous young boy…" 

Eggsy starts purring again, his eyes closing happily. 

"Pretty, pretty boy… Such a good Omega… Oh, you are…" Percival rubs Eggsy's cheekbone with his thumb. "Yes… And just like that, he'll do anything I want of him." 

Eggsy nods absently, not really sure what he’s just agreed to. Not that he cares a whole lot.

“When do you think he can start the training?” Harry asks, not at all jealous of the little mewls his boy makes at another Alpha’s touch even if he and Percival are old friends. 

“Next week, if that suits you? Would Monday and Thursday night be alright?”

“Eggsy?” Harry asks, finally getting his omega’s attention. 

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy coos, rocking gently into Percival’s touch. 

“Very well. I’ll get you that list. Have the boy over at our place at seven. He needs to be showered and well-dressed.” Percival pulls his hand off of Eggsy and stands. 

“I can do that,” Harry rises as well.

“Excellent. Pet, you may dress now. Thank you for your services.”

“You’re welcome, Alpha Percival,” Merlin says obediently before he gets to his feet. He dresses quietly and as he does, something about him changes. It’s like he’s putting his usual self back together, cool and stoic and nothing like the submissive pet.

Percival and Harry shake hands. “This shall be fun. I’ve missed the competition.”

Harry looks down where Eggsy still sits, naked and almost vulnerable. “Anything for my boy.”

They say their goodbyes and when Harry returns to the living room, his eyes are dark with desire. He has a hand over his cock, palming it through his trousers. “I need to have you. Right now.”

Eggsy looks up at Harry and a grin slowly spreads across his face. "Yeah?" 

"Hands and knees, get on your hands and knees." Harry demands desperately. "Present, Omega." 

Eggsy does as he's told. He dips his front half close to the ground, his backside held high in the air. He spreads his thighs wide so that Harry can see just how wet he is. 

"Good Omega." Harry grunts, unzipping his trousers and pulling them down to his thighs. He drops to his knees and shuffles over to Eggsy, rearing up behind him. 

Just like in Percival's video, Harry has a snuffle at Eggsy's neck. Eggsy giggles, turning his head against his shoulder since it tickles. Harry growls and gives him a nip in return, telling him to keep his head facing forward. 

It doesn't take long before Eggsy feels the blunt, thick head of Harry's cock press against him. The Alpha thrusts a few times without any purchase, so Eggsy reaches back and guides Harry in. 

"Omegaaaa…" Harry groans as he sinks into his boy, feeling him stretch so perfectly around him. "Good… Good Omega…" 

“Alphaaaa,” Eggsy whines as Harry starts to pump into him. “Fuck yeah….”

Harry digs his fingers into Eggsy’s hips, pulling him against him to counter his thrusts. “Good boy… stay down for me… good omega.”

They do fuck often. And they fuck hard often because Harry can’t resist his boy’s always wet and always inviting holes. But they hardly do it like this. Right there, on the spot, on the floor. Raw and almost primal. 

Harry leans over him, mounting him from behind. He snakes a hand around Eggsy’s body, finding his clit, fingers dipping lower until he slips two into him. “Feel me, my boy. You’re mine. My perfect omega….”

Eggsy whimpers beneath him. The carpet burns against his elbows and knees. “Love you, Harry… fuck… love you so much….”

"Love- you- too." Harry grunts out. He thrusts harder, speeding his fingers up until they're going at the same rate. Eggsy cries out below him, his pussy tightening around Harry's thick fingers as he reaches his first orgasm. 

Harry fucks Eggsy through it, even as his boy convulses below him. He reaches his own peak not soon after, as Eggsy comes for the second time. He groans lowly, pressing in as far as he can, and comes deep into his boy. 

A second later, he feels his knot start to inflate. Eggsy frowns, whipping his head round to face Harry. "I ain't in heat, how did you…?" 

"I think I got rather… Carried away." Harry chuckles, feeling his knot throb inside Eggsy, releasing another load. "My apologies, darling. It's this position. It's rather primal, it does things to me." 

“Feels good,” Eggsy says, pushing back. “Love it when you get all big inside me.”

Harry runs his hands along the small of Eggsy’s back, spreading his cheeks around his thick cock. It takes him a few minutes for his knot to deflate and he eyes out, leaving Eggsy gaping a bit. He all but slumps down on the carpet next to him. 

“Thank you, Harry.” Eggsy says, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Whatever for, darling?”

“For letting my try this show thing. I know it’s kinda… impromptu but… I think I can be good at it.”

Harry leans in for a kiss. “Of course, you can. You will be.”

Eggsy snuggles up to his side, kissing his edge of his jaw. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything, my darling.”

Eggsy hesitates, slipping his fingers in between the buttons of Harry’s shirt. “Do you want to have babies?”

"Darling…" Harry sighs, stroking Eggsy's cheek with his thumb. "Darling, that's a big question." 

"I know." Eggsy says seriously, nuzzling against Harry's neck. "But we been bonded like five years ago… And we ain't too busy or anything… We've got plenty of money for it…" 

"Sweet boy, I'm fifty four…" 

"And you're still clearly fertile." Eggsy giggles. "And I am, too." 

"Well…" Harry runs his hand down Eggsy's front. "Why don't we have a shot at these shows first… And then we try for pups? Percival said that there's a category for pregnant Omegas…" 

“Promise?”

“I cannot promise we’ll succeed but I promise we will try.”

Eggsy beams at him. “I knew I could lure you with sex.” He climbs into Harry’s lap, grinding against his soft cock. Then he sobers. “I mean, though, you know. I wanna have your pups. Carry them. Nurse them. Be a proper family with you.”

“You’ll be wonderful with them, my darling. As you are with everything else.”

Eggsy blushes, leaning down for a kiss. 

“Now… help this old man to his feet and let's get cleaned up. I wanted to take a look at all the things we’ll need to make you a proper Show Omega.”

Eggsy hops up to his feet and grabs ahold of Harry's hands, groaning as he pulls him up. Harry mutters something about not being that heavy, but Eggsy gives him a cheeky smile in return. 

"Shower?" Eggsy asks, shifting from foot to foot, trying to ignore the feeling of Harry's come trickling from him. 

"A quick one, darling. You go ahead and get it started, I'll be up in a moment." Harry pecks Eggsy's lips in passing as he goes to clean up the living room after their activities. 

Eggsy jogs upstairs, humming to himself as he goes, quite excited about the prospect of doing shows and having pups. He slips into the en suite of their bedroom and turns on the shower, taking off the plain black collar while he waits for the water to warm up. 

Eggsy stares down at the collar with a fond smile, rubbing his thumb over the thick leather. He'd convince Harry to get a nicer one for him, but this plain black one did have its own appeal. 

Placing the borrowed collar down between their toiletries, he steps into the shower, the warm spray washing over him. He groans at this new sensation. He is fairly fit and flexible but these new positions, paired with the nervousness around Percival and Merlin, have taken a bit of a toll on him. That and the three orgasms he’s had today.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself,” Harry says as he steps into the bath.

“I’ll enjoy it more when you’re in here,” Eggsy teases, leaning back against the tiled wall. 

Harry strips out of his clothes, folding them on the closed toilet lid. Then he steps into the shower with Eggsy.

Eggsy immediately wraps his arms around Harry, placing a kiss to his lips. "So, when are we gonna have a baby, huh?" 

"I think we should start trying in a few months, dear." Harry says as he reaches for the bodywash, dispenses some into his hand, and then starts to scrub himself over. "Once you've trained a bit, like I said." 

"But what if my heat comes before that?" Eggsy smiles, not so innocently. "And what if it takes first time?" 

"I don't know, my darling." Harry says truthfully. "I suppose if it cannot be helped, then…" He trails off, rubbing some of the body wash over Eggsy's shoulders and chest. 

"We're gonna have pups." Eggsy grins. "And they're gonna be so, so loved." 

"Pups… Plural?" 

"Well, you never know." Eggsy turns so Harry can scrub at his back. "Could be multiples. I got a history of multiples in my family. What about yours?" 

"All singles, I'm afraid." Harry's hands slide up and down Eggsy's back, before slipping down further and grabbing his arse. "Do you want multiples?" 

"I… I think I'd prefer a big litter, yeah." Eggsy shrugs. "Satisfies that Omega in me, havin' a big litter. Yeah…" 

“In that case we should hope your family genes come through.”

“What? None of your old man shite? How you’re too told for multiple? Too old for… like, planning a birthday party with all their friends?”

“Thinking a bit far ahead now, aren’t we?” Harry kneads his cheeks, spreading them.

“I want this, Harry. With you.” Eggsy pushes up against him, kisses his throat. “All of it.”

“And I with you, my boy.”

They kiss, slowly and tenderly, unti Eggsy pulls back. “So you’re just going to ignore that I called you old? Three times?”

Harry all but leers at him. “Turn around and I'll show you how old I am.”

"Cheeky." Eggsy grins, nipping at Harry's neck. "Wait till we get out of the shower, alright? I wanna watch more of those stud videos…" 

"You liked them?" Harry hums as he spreads some shampoo into Eggsy's hair. 

"Oh, god, yeah." Eggsy nods, his eyes wide. "That was fuckin'... God, I don't even know how to describe it, it was…" 

"Intense?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, that's probably the best way to describe it." Eggsy mumbles. "I wanna see what other classes they have like that. I wanna see it all, Harry." 

"I'll let you have the laptop while I buy all this equipment for us, then." Harry tuts. 

"No, I want us to watch it together, y'know? Like how we used to watch my videos together?" 

“Mmm,” Harry hums as he rinses the suds from Eggsy’s hair. “We haven’t done that in a while.”

“Because we’ve watched them three thousand times.”

“What can I say, my love? They never get old. Seeing you like that….” Harry sighs dreamily. 

“I see you’re not that old after all.” Eggsy wraps a hand around Harry’s hardening prick. 

“It’s all you, my boy.”

"Shower first, come on." Eggsy gives him a little shove. 

The two finish off their shower together, mostly keeping their hands to themselves. Once they're dried, they climb into bed together and Eggsy grabs the laptop from the bedside table. 

It takes a little while, but Eggsy finds some of the stud videos on an adult website. The setup is the same as the video they saw earlier, just a different camera angle and different Omega.

Eggsy places the laptop down between them, then leans over and pecks Harry's lips as the video starts. "Kinda weird watching porn together that doesn't have me in it, ain't it?" Eggsy giggles. 

"Mhmm." Harry says, his attention focused on the screen even as Eggsy reaches under the blankets and starts slowly stroking his cock. 

In the video, the omega yelps as a second Stud takes him, mounting him almost brutally. His body is driven forward in the breeding stand, tears standing their face, making the heavy makeup run. 

“So hot,” Eggsy murmurs, quickening his pace a bit. 

“That’s what you want, my dear? Getting fucked until you?” Harry asks, slightly concerned.

“No. Won’t cry, will I? You know how… flexible I am… down there. Love being full.”

“I know you do. But this… promise me you will tell me immediately if you’re uncomfortable or, heaven forbid, hurt.”

Eggsy turns away from the screen, looking at Harry. “I promise, babe.”

“Good,” Harry nods, then settles back against the cushions. “Get on your knees, love. I want my fingers in you while we watch.”

Eggsy moves up onto his knees with a huff, spreading his legs a little so that Harry has easier access. 

Without even taking his eyes off the screen, Harry starts to idly fondle around Eggsy until his fingers slip between his boy's lips. "Wet…" He notes. 

"Yeah. After what you were sayin' in the shower and watchin' this…" Eggsy giggles. "Course I'm gonna be wet." 

Harry slides his fingers lower until they just dip into Eggsy, then he pulls them back and teasingly rubs circles on his clit instead. 

"Harrryyyy…" Eggsy whines over the sound of the Omega begging as a new stud mounts him. Harry just turns the volume up higher. 

"He's taking them well…" Harry breathes, using his free hand to wrap around his cock. "Such a good Omega…" 

“Thanks, Harry.”

“I meant him, of course,” Harry chides with no real heat. 

“Oi!”

Giving him a little a little push, Harry maneuvers Eggsy to lay across his thighs, his pert arse up. “Spread your legs, my darling. Let’s have a look at you.”

Eggsy struggles into position. He can only hear the video now, no matter how far he tries to crane his neck. His attempt falters when Harry slides two fingers into his arse and two into his pussy.

“Harry,” Eggsy breath, his head dropping onto his arms. 

“Hush, my darling. Your Alpha is watching a little something.” Nonchalantly, Harry begins to trust his fingers into Eggsy, alternating which hole he goes and out of. He matches the rhythm of the Studs in the video, going in and pulling out in rapid succession.

"What… What… Stud… Now?" Eggsy pants out as Harry changes his hand motions, clearly showing a change in stud.

"I believe this is their fourth one, darling." Harry hums. "And they're taking it so well… Poor thing must feel so stretched…" Harry slips three fingers into Eggsy's pussy. The boy takes it easily. 

"Mmmm… Fuck, more, Alpha… Please… Need prepped for these studs…" Eggsy whines, wiggling his arse a bit. "Please, Harry, please… Greedy for more, please…" 

“Patience, darling. You’ll get more.” Proving his point, Harry slides a third finger into Eggsy’s arse. 

“Yeah… that’s nice…”

“Just nice?” Harry scissors his fingers a bit, stretching Eggsy.

“Love it. Love my Alpha.”

“I’m thinking, darling…. Those Omegas taking the Studs…. They aren’t built like you. They only have their... What did Percival call it? Primary hole? The judges might make you choose where you want to take them.”

"In my pussy, Alpha." Eggsy says, without a shadow of a doubt. "Love stretchin' it…" 

"I see." Harry purrs. He withdraws his hand, then presses three fingers into Eggsy's pussy again. When he takes that easily, Harry pulls out his fingers and puts four in instead. Eggsy gasps, kicking his legs a little. 

"I thought you said you loved stretching it." Harry chuckles. "Just you wait, my Omega." 

"You gonna- you gonna put in the whole fist?" 

"Do you want that?" Harry asks. The video's ended and another one's on autoplay, a pregnant omega in a wooden stand, their chest being milked by a machine not unlike one used for cows. 

"Fuck, yes, please…" Eggsy grits through his teeth. "Please, Alpha, fill me up… Wanna feel so full…" 

“Had I known that you are such a size queen…,” Harry muses, slowly fucking four fingers into Eggsy. 

“You made me one. You and your big cock,” Eggsy says with a touch of defensiveness, pushing back onto Harry’s hand.

Harry laughs at that. “Can’t deny that, can I?” He presses his hand in deep, feeling Eggsy stretching around him until he can easily take him to the third knuckle. He rotates his hand a bit, letting Eggsy adjust. Then he pulls back out and pushes back in, deeper still.

“Yes, Harry…. Please… give me more.”

"In a moment, darling. I don't want to hurt you." Harry says, curling his fingers against Eggsy in a way that makes the Omega shiver. "You're doing so well… I believe you'll be able to take any stud that tries to mount you." Harry hums, now curling his fingers up with every thrust, pressing against his boy. 

"Fffuck, ain't gonna last much longer if you keep strokin' there…" Eggsy warns, squeezing his thighs together. "Oh my god…" 

"Mmm, good boy." Harry murmurs as he pulls out. "Are you ready?" 

"Fuck, yes. Do it. Please." Eggsy begs, lifting his hips up from Harry's lap. 

Again, Harry presses four fingers into Eggsy. He keeps his fingers close together, then slips his thumb in alongside them. Eggsy gasps, his whole body going tense. 

"Eggsy?" 

"Fu-Fuc-Fuck." Eggsy gasps, clenching around Harry. "O-Oh my god, Alpha, fffuck…" 

“Breath for me, darling. Try to relax.” Harry keeps pushing against the resistance of Eggsy’s body. “We’re almost there.” He keeps the widest part of his hand pressed against Eggsy’s pussy, waiting for his body to give in. “Breaths, darling. Nice and deep. You can take it.”

“Please,” Eggsy breaths. “Oh god.. Fuck… fuckfuckfuck… it’s going in.”

With a wet slurping sound Harry’s fist slides into him, the wet lips of his pussy stretching around Harry’s wrist. 

Eggsy comes with a scream. His entire body bucks up and against Harry’s hand, thighs quivering, and he claws at the bedsheets. A thick trickle of slick dribbles from his arse, mixing with the wetness of his cunt. 

“That’s a good boy. Good omega. Take my hand up your tight pussy.” Harry pumps his fist just a bit, drawing a second orgasm from Eggsy. “Good boy.”

"Oh, fuck…" Eggsy whimpers as Harry pushes his hand in as far as it'll go. "Fuck, Harryyyyy…" 

"Good boy. So lovely and deep for me." Harry breathes, pulling his hand out before pushing it right back in. "Lovely…" 

Thick slick pours from Eggsy, from his pussy and his arse, just loving the feeling of how stretched and full he is. 

"Oh, god, so good…" Eggsy whispers to himself, rocking against Harry's hand, fucking himself on it. "I've got another one in me, babe… Fuck me proper with your fist…" 

Harry happily obliges, speeding up his hand motion, slick flying out of Eggsy with each thrust, the sounds absolutely obscene. "Good boy. Good boy. Harder?" Harry asks. 

Eggsy nods, his toes curling. He angles his hips up to take Harry more easily, almost presenting to him. With every thrust of Harry’s hand Eggsy rocks forward and a moan is punched from him. “Fuck yeah.. Please…”

“Good boy. Take what I give you. Think of those studs…. Taking you… fucking you in front of everyone….. They’ll hear you moan. Hear how wet you are… hear how you’ll beg for more…. Like a good little omega.”

“Fuckfuckfuck it’s coming… it’s…”

Eggsy’s body tenses as he screams into the bedding. He tightens around Harry, trapping right where his knuckles press against Eggsy’s spot. He goes up on his toes, trying to push himself more onto Harry’s hand, to take him deeper still, sobbing as the orgasm rips through him.

“My sweet boy… what a good omega you are. Ride it out. Be a good boy. Show me how much you like it.”

Eggsy rocks back and forth on Harry's hand as he rides through it, sobbing through the pleasure. He grips to the bedding, then eventually collapses, panting loudly. "Oh my god…" 

"Good boy…" Harry praises, his hand still trapped in Eggsy. He rubs Eggsy's lower back with his free hand. "Just relax, darling. Let my hand go." 

Eggsy tries to relax. Harry pulls his hand out with some difficulty, a stream of slick following it. Eggsy's pussy clenches around thin air, stretched wide open after such a lovely fisting. 

"Christ…" Eggsy whimpers. "Feel so open…" 

"You look lovely, darling." Harry murmurs, stroking Eggsy's flank. "Just perfect like this. Such a pretty little pussy." 

“Not so little now, is it?” Eggsy chuckles weakly, looking over his shoulder.

“I suppose you’re right.” Gently, Harry traces Eggsy’s outer lips with his fingers, laying him open., before he dips a finger in. Eggsy yelps, trying to struggle away, but Harry holds on to him. “If you truly want this, I think we should practice daily.”

“Yes, please. Think you got me hooked now.”

“You’re such a naughty thing, Eggsy. However will we get you to behave like those boys on TV?”

Eggsy slowly worms himself into a sitting position, wincing as he sits back on his heels. “I guess we need to practice, practice, practice.” He leans in for a long kiss. “Want me to take care of that?” He nods down at Harry’s rock hard erection. 

“You know what I always loved about you?”

“Other than my sparkling personality?”

“Other than that, yes.” Harry runs his fingers down Eggsy’s chest. “When I’ve used one of your holes, there’s always another one to enjoy.” He pats Eggsy’s arse. “Why don’t you hop on while we browse for those things Percival wants me to buy?”

Eggsy very happily obliges, climbing onto Harry's lap. He reaches back and holds Harry's cock in his left hand, holding it still while he sinks down on it easily. "Mmmm…" 

"Clever…. Good boy…" Harry says, pulling the laptop closer once Eggsy's settled on his lap. "Now… A nice collar is the first thing my beautiful Omega needs…" 

"Pink one." Eggsy grins, tipping his head back, happy to just warm Harry's cock. "Please, Alpha?" 

"A pink one for my pretty boy…" Harry says, typing in 'pink omega collars' into Google. Instantly, hundreds of shopping sites pop up, ranging in quality. Harry chooses the highest one on the list and clicks on it, immediately transferred to a fancy looking website. 

The website boasts about all their collars being custom made out of the finest leather for the spoiled Omega in your life. Harry finds the drop down menu of different designs, then starts scrolling through all the collars. 

"Stop me when you see one you like, darling."

Eggsy hums in content, peering down his nose as Harry clicks through the different models. There are plain ones, much like the collar he’s borrowed from Merlin, and others are frilly with little scraps of lace on them. There’s some with rhinestones, one even has genuine diamonds. 

“That one. I like that one.” Eggsy says, pointing at a model that isn’t too fancy but up a notch from a basic dog collar. It’s a dusty pink with white stitching. The buckle is silver, a D-ring sits in the back. 

“Not a fancier model? I thought you’d like something a little more…”

Eggsy cranes his neck to look at Harry. “We’ll start with that one, yeah? If I’m good at this, we get more?”

“Like an incentive? A price for my little show star?”

“Are you taking the piss?”

“I’m not.” Harry kisses his jaw. “The plain pink one it is. Let’s find a matching leash for it, then.”

"Mmmm…" Eggsy hums happily, watching as Harry clicks on the 'related products' tab after adding the collar to the basket. In the new tab is the matching lead, but there's other accessories there too. Body jewelry that Eggsy doesn't even understand how it works or where it clips to. 

There's also toys, matching the soft pink of the collar. Eggsy coos excitedly as soon as he sees one, brushing Harry's hand off the trackpad so he can click on one of the toys. "This one's pretty…" Eggsy purrs out, raising his eyebrow at Harry. 

"Stay focused, darling. You have plenty of toys at home." Harry clicks back on the page and starts looking at the leads again. "What else did Percival say we needed?" 

"Uhhhh…" Eggsy frowns. "Towels… A cage… Beddin' for the cage… Um…" He wrinkles his nose, unable to think of anything else. "Maybe you should buy one of those breedin' stands… So we can practice together…" 

Harry hums into his ear as he clicks his way through to the “furniture” section. There’s all kinds of beds, crates, cages and other contrapments. At last he finds the breeding stands. Some are very basic models made from pipes that can be screwed together in various positions. 

“I think we should have a wooden model. If we have such a thing in our home, it should go with the interior.”

Eggsy giggles. “It’s not like we’re keeping it with the silverware.”

Harry eyes him playfully. “We might given what we did in our living room today.”

“Wood it is, then. Something with pads maybe? Don’t wanna get all scratched up, do I?”

"Of course not." Harry hums, sorting the results by 'highest price first'. Then, he happens upon a beautiful varnished wood stand, with black leather pads for the Omega's legs and arms. The cuffs to hold the omega down are of a similar leather.

"Harry… That's 1500 quid…" Eggsy mumbles. "I don't think we should…" 

"Nonsense. Only the best for my Omega." Harry adds the stand to the basket. "Now… Cages." 

"You're really gonna go all out on this?" Eggsy grins. 

"Of course I am, dear. If it makes you happy, then it makes me happy to spoil you with things for it." Harry says, before placing a gentle kiss to Eggsy's neck as he clicks onto the 'cages' section. 

Eggsy doesn’t particularly like the cages. Most of them are very generic, very dog-like. And while the whole Omega Show does seem like a dog show on steroids, he doesn’t want to sit in a man-sized cage like his own dog. 

“Can we do more of a crate? Or a pen or something? Something less… serial killer style?” Knowing it will get him just about anything, he rolls his hips a bit, clenching around Harry who bucks up into out of reflex.

“Quite right. Maybe Percival has a better recommendation for us. Maybe one of those plush beds? Those look quite comfortable, don’t they?” Harry clicks into a section of felty looking beds with various sizes and patterns.

"Mm, yeah. Those are nice." Eggsy hums, letting Harry scroll through. Eventually, he finds a nice round bed with high sides and a soft pillow in the middle. "I like this one…" 

Harry adds it to his basket. 

"What else, darling?" He asks. 

"Uhhh… Dunno, really…" Eggsy huffs as he tries to remember. "Makeup?" 

"I'm sure we could go to Boots for that, darling." Harry reasons. "For the… Hair removing equipment, too." He pulls a sympathetic face. "You're having to do a lot for this and you haven't even been to a show yet, darling." 

"Yeah, well. I wanna try it. Get the full experience." Eggsy shrugs. "Wanna see what it's really like." 

Harry scrolls some more, rather aimlessly. “I think that is it for now. Should we press ‘buy’?”

“Duh,” Eggsy rolls his eyes. “You know I’ll pay you back, yeah? If I win one of them shows and get like prize money or whatever? I’ll pay you back for this.”

Harry raises a brow at him. “And what if you don’t win?”

Eggsy wriggles a bit in Harry’s lap, again tightening around him. “Then I’m sure I can come up with other ways to… you know… work off my debt.”

"Dirty boy." Harry chuckles, nipping Eggsy's shoulder. He presses buy, types in their billing details, then confirms the order. Once that's done, he changes tabs back to the porn site and clicks on the next available video. 

"Shall we watch some more of yours tonight, darling?" Harry raises a hopeful eyebrow up at Eggsy. 

"Mmh, if you wanna. But you've seen them all so many times now, babe." Eggsy laughs. "You can probably play them all from start to finish in your head." 

“I do, my boy. Especially when you leave me alone in the shower,” Harry teases. “Especially the one where you bend yourself in half, showing your good side.”

“That’s a bit rude, innit? I was holding my holes into the camera.”

Harry kisses his shoulder again, harder this time. “That’s what I said.”

“You’re a dirty man, Harry Hart.”

Harry growls into his ear and gooseflesh rolls down Eggsy’s spine. “Oh, you have no idea, my sweet Eggsy. You have no idea.”

Sighing dramatically, Eggsy goes "Alright. Put on one of my clips, then." 

Harry types Eggsy's name into the search bar and starts scrolling through the hundreds of videos Eggsy did during his career as an adult actor. Eventually, he settles on one where Eggsy is double penetrated by two rather sizable alphas. 

" You like that one, mm?" Eggsy says as the video starts. "God, they were so rough with me… Couldn't walk right for days after…" He hums, starting to slowly rock on Harry's cock. 

“They were rough, weren’t they?” Harry places his hands on Eggsy’s hips, guiding his moves a bit. “Tell me more. What they did.”

“It is literally right there.” Eggsy points at the screen where he’s just stripping out of impossibly tight gym gear.

“It is, yes. But I want to hear it from you. What it felt like when they took you.”

Eggsy clears his throat. “As… as per the script, they told me to undress,” he explains. They’ve watched those videos countless times and he has gotten used to seeing and hearing himself but talking about it now… “One of them.. The blond… he was the dominant one. Told the other what to do. They made me bend over the bench, arse out.”

“Were you embarrassed, my boy?”

“What? Fuck no, it was hot.”

"Did you like the other actors?" Harry asks, slowly thrusting into Eggsy. 

"Mm, the blond was a bit bossy. Other guy was alright. Asked if I wanted some cuddles afterwards since it was quite a big scene." Eggsy smiles at the memory. "He was sweet. For an alpha." 

"Are you saying that I'm not sweet?" 

"You are, love. That's why I like you so much." Eggsy purrs, leaning back into Harry. "Look how fuckin' big the blond is…" 

"Bigger than me?" Harry frowns. 

"Umm… Yeah, it was pretty close." Eggsy grins, winding Harry up. "Think he was a tiny bit bigger, actually." 

“But not as good.” Harry states that as a fact. 

“‘course not.” Eggsy bores down on him again, making sure he takes Harry as deep as he can. “That scene took forever to shoot. The brunette was supposed to eat me out, get me all wet and ready… but the camera guy had never shot an Omega with a pussy before. Couldn’t get the angle right.” He sniggers at the memory. “And he kept staring at it instead of filming. Guess he’s never seen one in real life before.”

“Because yours is particularly beautiful.”

Eggsy snorts. “As if you’ve ever seen one.”

“Seen, yes. Had the desire to fuck? No. That's all for you, my darling.”

"Awww. I'm honoured." Eggsy sniggers, rising a bit quicker. "I can still remember how they felt inside of me. One of the best feelings in my life. That was my first DP. Y'can tell by lookin' at my face. That wasn't me actin' with those facial expressions." 

"Was it sore?" Harry asks, running his hands up and down Eggsy's sides. 

"Not… Not sore. Just felt really weird. And it was a massive stretch. Oh, and loads of pressure." Eggsy frowns, trying to think how to describe it. "Felt amazing overall, though. You watched this one all the way through?" 

"I believe I've watched some of it, but not the whole thing." He says offhandedly. 

"Oh, god. Wait till the ending. That poor blonde one got covered in my slick. I mean, COVERED. Couldn't stop coming. Squirted everywhere. Fuck…" Eggsy grinds down on Harry. "One of the best orgasms of my life." 

Beneath him, Harry stiffens a bit. “Is that so?”

Eggsy tries to look over his shoulder. “You’re not jealous, are you?”

“No, no. Of course not,” Harry says and Eggsy can tell he’s lying. 

“Harry, that was my job.”

“I’m aware.”

Eggsy stills his motions and turns around as much as he can. “If I do enter those shows, you’ll watch that happen in real life. RIght there in front of you. You okay with that?”

Harry remains quiet for a moment. On screen, the two Alphas are just getting ready to pound Eggsy into oblivion. “I am. But I do hope that I still get to be the one who gives you the best orgasms of your life.” He sounds very small.

“Harry, you know what the best was? When you took me to bed for the first time.”

“That was hardly something like that.” Harry points at the screen.

“Exactly. I do love getting fucked like that. I’m meant to get fucked like that. But I love you. And just you, by the way. So when we do it… it’s always going to be the best, ya get me?”

"I get you." Harry murmurs. 

"Good…" Eggsy hums, slowly rising and falling on Harry. "Seriously love you, Harry. My Alpha." 

"Your Alpha." Harry says against Eggsy's bond mark.

"The best shag of my life." Eggsy purrs, reaching back to hold one of Harry's hand. He brings it up to his chest, making Harry grope at the mostly flat chest. 

"I should hope so…" Harry mutters, biting Eggsy's shoulder as he scrapes his nails down his boy's chest. 

“You are, babe. Definitely are.” Eggsy braces himself against Harry, places his feet flat on the mattress to lift himself up. “Gonna show you…” With a little more force than necessary, Eggsy falls down into Harry’s lap again, taking him deep. “Love feeling you inside me. Your cock… work of bloody art is what that is.” He places Harry’s hand on the flat of his stomach, then rolls his hips again. “Feel that, babe? That’s you inside me.”

Harry presses down on the boy’s stomach. “Do that again.”

Eggsy rises and sinks down again and Harry moans, feeling himself through Eggsy’s body. “Tip of your cock… right there. You’re so deep, love.”

"Good lord…" Harry breathes, rocking into Eggsy, feeling the little swell between Eggsy's hips. "You take me so well, darling…" 

"Mmm… Fffuckkk…" Eggsy groans, sliding two fingers into his soaked pussy. "Oh, god…" 

"How does it feel, darling?" Harry asks, his hand still feeling the movement of his cock inside Eggsy. 

"Mnnnghh." Eggsy responds, using his thumb to rub his clit. "Good…" He manages out. 

“Never been so greedy, my boy. How many orgasms is it today?” Harry pushes up into Eggsy, harder this time. Deeper. 

“Dunno…. Double digits?”

Harry huffs a little laugh. “You’ve already lost track? I must be doing something right, then?”

Eggsy works his clit faster, already sending little drops of his slick everywhere. “Fuck yeah. Want you coming deep inside me, babe. Fill me up some more, yeah?”

"So, so greedy…" Harry tuts, quickening his thrusts. It doesn't take long after that, spurred on by the video of Eggsy getting pounded by the two Alphas, that Harry comes. He groans, forces Eggsy down on his lap, and releases deep into his boy. 

The feeling of being bred so deeply sets Eggsy off, the boy clenching tightly before releasing and tightening in waves around Harry, crying out as he does so. "Harry!!!" 

"Good boy. Take it." Harry snarls. "Good." 

"Hhhhhaaaa…" Eggsy's voice cracks as he comes down. "Oooohhh…" 

"Mhmm…" Harry gives a few lazy thrusts before letting Eggsy off. As the Omega gets up, a long trickle of come spills out of him. "My beautiful Omega…" 

"You're all hazy from coming so hard, aren't you?" Eggsy giggles, flopping down on his back. "God, that was…" 

"... Amazing." Harry finishes for Eggsy. 

Eggsy raises a finger as if to agree to Harry’s point.

“That shower was rather futile, though. You’re making quite a mess, my love.”

Eggsy spreads his legs, looking between them at the puddle he’s creating under him. “Change of sheets?” He carefully rolls out of bed, avoiding his own spot, walking a bit awkwardly out into the hall to their linen closet. 

“Maybe we should invest in some rubber sheets,” Harry says as he pulls off the damp begging. 

“Why? You’re not that old.” Eggsy grins sheepishly.

“Eggsy Unwin, I will spank you.”

Eggsy turns and thrusts out his arse. “Yes, please.”

"You are such a little shit…" Harry mutters as he undoes the duvet cover. Eggsy just grins. 

"Think I'm gonna go for another wash." The Omega says as he drops the clean sheets on the bedside table. "Get properly cleaned this time. No more shagging tonight, alright?" 

"What about frottage?" Harry asks, fully serious. 

"No frottage! No humpin'! No fuckin'!" Eggsy calls as he pads into the en suite and turns on the shower again. "Swear to god, Harry." 

"Darling, you are always the one to initiate it." 

"Am not." Eggsy grins at Harry through the shower door. "You know how guilty you are. Wakin' me up with your cock in me. How many times have you done that now?" 

"Only a few times, my love." 

"Pffft. Every day, more like." 

“I am only one man, dear boy. There is only so much temptation I can resist,” Harry calls after him.

“You know, while you are all worried how I might take those studs…. I’m not so sure you can handle being in a room full of omegas.”

Harry looks at him, feigning a shocked expression that only makes Eggsy laugh. 

“Guess I’ll have to do my little best and keep my Alpha extra satisfied,” Eggsy muses as he lathers up his body before he dips down between his legs. He cleans his pussy first, wincing as he dips his fingers in. He can still feel the stretch even though he’s always tightened up quite a bit. There’s a little twinge in the pit of his stomach as he thinks that he’s just had his Alpha’s entire hand in there.

“Turn around, darling,” Harry orders, stepping into the ensuite. “Let me see your beautiful arse.”

Eggsy gives him a smug smile before he braces himself against the tiled wall, arching his back. 

“Push out… I want to see what I gave you.”

Eggsy huffs quietly, then bears down. A long trickle of come slides down his arse and between his thighs. "Like that?" 

"Mmmm." Harry nods. "Lovely."

"Thank you, Alpha." Eggsy says, cleaning up the mess between his thighs. "Are you just gonna stare at me until I'm finished?" 

"Yes." Harry says simply. 

"Aaaaalright." Eggsy dramatically sighs. He turns round to face Harry, sliding his hands over his body as he continues to wash himself down. "You like this?" 

"I always like seeing you naked, my darling." Harry chuckles. Eggsy rolls his eyes. 

When Eggsy is done, Harry welcomes him with a fresh and fluffy towel. He wraps him in, pulling him into his arms. He’s not really drying him but Eggsy doesn’t really mind.

“Bed now?” Eggsy says, pressing the words against Harry’s chest. 

“How eloquent. But yes.” He presses a kiss to the top of Eggsy’s head. “Why don’t you go ahead and snuggle in while I freshen up myself?”

“Don’t be too long, yeah?”

“Two minutes.”

Eggsy snorts. “Yeah, sure.” It earns him a slap on his arse.

“Cheeky boy.”

“You love me,” Eggsy sing-songs as he pads over into the bedroom. It still reeks of sex but at least the bed is freshly made now. He drops the towel and slips under the clean blanket, breathing in the fresh scent. He’s almost asleep when Harry returns ten minutes later.

The bed dips as Harry climbs in, crawling over to where Eggsy's dozing. He lays down beside him, placing a kiss to his cheek. "Tired?" 

"God, yeah…" Eggsy giggles. "Had my brains fucked out. Exhausted now." 

"How does it feel down there? Sore?" Harry asks softly. His hand goes as far as the V of Eggsy's hips before stopping. 

"Mmm… Just feel quite… Open, really. Dunno if you'd say it's sore." Eggsy shrugs. "Don't go touchin' it, though. Done enough for one night." 

"Shame." Harry murmurs, placing a kiss against Eggsy's bond mark. Eggsy lets out a quiet purr at that, turning his nose to nuzzle against Harry. 

"My, you're cuddly tonight." Harry comments. Eggsy nods, yawning against the back of his hand. 

"Yep. Want some cuddles now that we've done all that. Is that too much to ask?" The boy raises an eyebrow. 

"Not at all, my darling." Harry pulls Eggsy against his chest, letting him rest his head on it. Eggsy moves around a little until he can hear Harry's heartbeat where his ear is pressed to his Alpha's chest. 

It doesn’t take him long to drift off to sleep, listening to his Alpha’s heart, dreaming of the Omega Shows.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, on his first day of training with Percival, Eggsy wakes with a cock up his arse. 

“Harryyyyy,” he moans into the pillows.

“Shhhh, my boy. No need to wake up.” Harry kisses the shell of his ear, slowly pushing forward until he has his prick all the way up Eggsy’s wet hole.

“You’re fucking me,” Eggsy grumbles. He turns onto his stomach, pulling Harry along until the Alpha lays on top of him. “At least do it properly.”

"I wasn't planning on waking you up." Harry murmurs, nuzzling at the nape of Eggsy's neck. "I thought you would have stayed asleep…" 

"With your cock up my arse? Not likely." Eggsy huffs against the pillow. 

"You're free to go back to sleep." Harry rolls his hips, making Eggsy groan. "I won't be long."

"Are you doin' this just so I'll stink of you when I go to Percival's later?" 

"... Well, yes. But I also want to fuck you." 

“Well, then... “ Eggsy wriggles a bit until he has his legs spread and Harry is comfortable situated between them. “Get to it. I need at least another hour of sleep.”

Again, Harry rolls his hips, pushing in deeper still. “My perfect boy… always so open for me. Always ready.”

“Mmmmh, yes, Alpha.” Eggsy bucks his hips up. “Ready for you. Take me.”

Harry braces himself above him, lifts himself up onto his knees, then slams down into Eggsy, making him squeal.

"Mmm…" Harry groans, rocking his hips. "Lovely…" 

"Hurry up, love. Want some sleep." 

With that, Harry starts fucking into Eggsy at a quick pace, his hips snapping back and forth, driving his boy into the mattress. Eggsy moans into the pillow the entire time, but it doesn't take long before Harry's climaxing, burying himself in Eggsy as he comes. 

"Atta boy…" Eggsy pants into the pillow, reaching back to give Harry's thigh a pat. "Gonna let me nap now?" 

“Of course, darling. Thank you for indulging me.” Harry eases out of him, letting a bit of his come trickle out. “I’ll have a quick shower and then I’ll make us breakfast.”

“Pancakes, please,” Eggsy mumbles, already half asleep again. 

“Only if you won’t tell Percival that. Knowing him, he will insist on a healthier diet.”

“Pancakesssss,” Eggsy hisses, waving a hand at Harry to finally leave him alone.

"Spoilt." Harry mutters, but both of them know that he's going to do as he's told. 

After an hour (Eggsy wanted an hour's nap and he was going to get it), Harry quietly steps into the bedroom with a tray of freshly made pancakes, covered in butter and syrup, with a glass of orange juice on the side. "Darling boy?" 

"Mmmmmhhhhh." Eggsy groans into his pillow. 

"Your pancakes are ready, my sweet Omega." Harry coos, placing the tray on the bedside table. He sits down on the edge of the bed, running his hand down Eggsy's back. "Come on, darling. We need to get you ready for Percival once you've had your breakfast. He kindly agreed to see you early on your first day and we don’t want to make him wait." 

Eggsy grumbles something but at last blinks one eye open. “Hey.”

“Good morning, my boy.”

“I had a funny dream just now.” With a groan Eggsy rolls onto his back, wincing a bit as he does. “Guess that wasn’t a dream.”

“What was it, dear?”

“I dreamt you woke me up with your cock again, gave me a good pounding, then told me to go back to sleep.”

Harry looks away a bit sheepishly. “Yes, I’m afraid that did happen. My apologies.”

“You’re incorrigible.” Eggsy leans into him for a quick kiss. “Now… you said something about pancakes and Percival?”

“Yes, do eat up, love. Then you can get a shower and we can shave you.”

Eggsy spurted, almost spitting out his orange juice. “‘Scuse me?”

“Unless you want to go straight to waxing.”

"Think I'm fine, thank you!" Eggsy wheezes out, still coughing from his spit take. Harry pats his back, hoping to clear his throat. 

"I'm afraid not, darling. I've been doing my research, the guidebooks say that all Omegas should be void of body hair." Harry's eyes drift down Eggsy's body. "We wouldn't have to do much, darling…" 

"Never shaved in my life. Never waxed, either." Eggsy frowns, finally placing his glass down. 

"It won't take us long. And you want to impress Percival, don't you?" Harry raises an eyebrow. Eggsy gives a sheepish nod. 

“Excellent. Why don’t you finish up here and I set everything up?”

“You can go about this with a little less glee, you know,” Eggsy calls after him as Harry disappears into the ensuite.

“No, I’m afraid I cannot.”

Eggsy grumpily munches on his pancakes. They are delicious as always but the prospect of getting his hair shaved off isn’t doing anything for this appetite.

“I believe we should trim first before we take everything away,” Harry announces upon his return. He has his sleeves rolled up and a towel tucked into his belt. If he didn’t look so deliciously good like that, Eggsy would flip him off.

Eggsy huffs. "Do what you need to." He grumbles. 

Harry takes out his small, handcrafted shaving kit and lays it out on the bedside table. He then pulls the covers back. "I think you should sit up while we do the upper half." 

"Right… Want me on the edge of the bed?" Eggsy asks up at Harry, an eyebrow raised. When Harry nods, Eggsy scooches over. 

"I'll start with your face and work down. Like I said, it shouldn't take long." He murmurs, moving back to his kit. When Eggsy sees him take out a straight razor, he immediately panics. 

"Swear to god if you slit my throat, Harry." Eggsy warns. 

“If I wanted to, I certainly wouldn’t do it on our bed. I leave the messes to you.” Expertly, Harry whips up the shaving cream and spreads it over what little Eggsy is sporting for a stubble. “Hold still now.”

Eggsy takes a deep breath and holds it as Harry places the blade against his face. As he works, drawing the razor down over his jaw and throat, Eggsy notices that he gets aroused. He knows that Harry would never hurt him but the thought that he could… 

“Don’t squirm or I’ll nick you,” Harry chides.”

“Sorry… getting a bit horny here.”

“And now he has a knife kink, too.” Harry sighs dramatically. “The one time you’re on the floor with Merlin and you pick up all of his antics.”

"Course I do." Eggsy smiles just slightly, not wanting Harry's hand to slip as he slides the blade over his throat. "Mmm…" 

"You were complaining about this five minutes ago." Harry tilts Eggsy's head back further to get under his chin. "Now look at you." 

"I like bein' pampered." Eggsy shrugs, staring at the ceiling. "Might not say it, but I do. Think everyone does, once in a while." 

"Mhmmm." Harry hums, wiping the blade on the towel before starting on Eggsy's jawline. "Such a beautiful face…" 

"Uhhhh… Thanks?" Eggsy's eyebrow raises, unsure what else to say. He rubs his thighs together and shifts slightly, starting to really feel the effects that shaving with a straight razor has on him. 

“Hold still, darling.” Harry drags the blade over his skin. “If you move this much, I might have to bring out the wax after all.” He pushes one knee between Eggsy’s to keep him from fidgeting as much.

“You want to shave me there with that?” Not moving his body, Eggsy opens his eyes.

Harry quirks a smile. “Of course. Laying you open and bare you… I must admit the thought is quite arousing.”

"Mhmm." Eggsy hums quietly, spreading his legs a bit wider. "Move your knee?" 

"Not at the moment." Harry huffs, wiping his blade again. "Put your lips over your teeth. Good." 

Eggsy does as he's told, trying not to laugh at Harry's concentration face as he shaves the light hairs of his upper lip. 

Once what remains of his facial hair has been shaved, Harry steps back. "Beautiful." He says, admiring his work. "Lay back, then. I'll need to do your legs, too." 

"I like my leg curlies!" Eggsy whines. "You can't take them away!" 

“I’m afraid I must, darling. The rules are very clear about this.” Harry doesn’t look at all as if he’s sorry about this.

Eggsy flops back onto the bed, crossing his arms over his chest, genuinely pouting. “You can’t even see that on TV.”

“But the judges will be up close and personal with you, my boy.” Harry grabs him by the ankles and spreads his legs for better access. “And they want you to be smooth. Everywhere.”

Eggsy is still pouting but he can’t deny that Harry’s look on him does things to him. He feels a wet trickle between his leg and aches to touch but he knows that once he starts that, they won’t get this done.

"Stay still." Harry mutters, spreading some more shaving cream over Eggsy's lower half. "I know it might tickle." 

"It does." Eggsy squeezes his thighs shut as Harry runs the brush in circles around his thighs. "Stoppppppp." 

"I'm just making sure it's all brushed in, darling." Harry says with a smile, tipping Eggsy's legs open even wider. "If you can't stop squirming, I will get the waxing strips out." 

"Haaaaaaarrryyyyyyy." Eggsy whines, kicking his leg a little. "They hurt! Just shave 'em! Please! I'll stay still." 

"Have you ever waxed before?" 

"No, but I've seen people doin' it before." 

"Maybe you'll like the pain." Harry raises an eyebrow up at Eggsy. 

“Maybe I won’t. Maybe you’ll rip…. something off.”

“Next time we’ll try it. When it’s time for your first show.” Harry muses as he spreads the shaving cream. “Now… be very still. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“If you hurt me, you can kiss it all better after.”

Harry hums. “Oh I plan on kissing it better once I’m done.”

“Fuck, Harry… you can’t say something like that when you’re about to take a bloody straight razor to my pussy.”

Harry just smiles in response, before starting to shave away at the light hairs there, taking his time and doing small strokes. Eggsy tries to sit still, but it's very hard with his Alpha's hands this close to him without touching. 

"Stay." Harry grunts, nearly nicking Eggsy as the boy squirms. He uses his free hand to grip tightly to Eggsy's thigh, keeping him still. "I don't want to hurt you." 

"I know. S'just… Hard." Eggsy whimpers, biting his lip as he stares down at Harry. "Really hard." 

"Shush." Harry chuckles, stopping for a moment. "Stop acting, darling. I'm not one of your co-stars." 

"Yeah, but it is really hard to stay still like this. Porno acting aside." 

“Try for me, darling. We’re almost done. Be a good omega.”

Eggsy takes a deep breath, trying to concentrate. “Yes, Alpha.”

Harry keeps working slowly, deliberately. Bit by bit he bares Eggsy, shaving first one side and then the other. Carefully, he dabs at the boy’s rosy skin with his towel. “Turn around so I can do your arse.”

“What?” Eggsy snaps. “You’re not gonna….” He nods down between his legs where he’s very wet and very ready. 

“Not quite yet. We should finish the shaving first so that I can apply some lotion.”

“Fuck, Harry….”

“Next time I’m sending you to a studio. We’ll see how needy you are when some seedy beta works on you.”

"Doooooon't." Eggsy whines, throwing his head back. 

"Or I could send you to Percival…" Harry raises an eyebrow. "He'd punish you the second you squirmed." 

"Jesus, no, that would be even worse." Eggsy huffs, parting his legs a little to give Harry access. "I'll stay still, promise." 

"Good." Harry says, leaning down to peck Eggsy's arse cheek before spreading more shaving cream around. "Are you looking forward to training?" 

"Think so. I wanna be a good boy for him, Harry. Wanna make you proud." Eggsy mumbles, feeling the blade slowly scrape against his skin. "Wanna be a good Omega, really." 

“I know. And you will be. You’re eager to please, you work hard… you can do this if you put your mind to it,” Harry says as he works. He tucks his tongue between his teeth in concentration, that Eggsy is so wet already doesn’t help.

At last, he dabs the remainder of the shaving cream away and reaches for the lotion. 

“This might be a bit cold,” he says as warning but Eggsy still flinches when the cool gel trickles onto his skin. Harry takes his time with him, slowly spreading it over the now bare skin, the base of Eggsy’s thighs, between his arse cheeks and at least over the pink skin of his lips

“Harry,” Eggsy breaths as Harry carefully avoids his center. “Please…”

“Please, what, darling?”

“You said you’d kiss it all better.”

“Did I now?”

Eggsy makes a pathetic little noise. “Please, Harry…. please.”

"Oh dear… What if I don't?" 

"Haaaarryyy…" Eggsy whimpers, rubbing against the bedsheets. "Pleeeeeeaaaase…" 

Harry gives a dramatic sigh, then dips down and places a soft kiss against Eggsy's lower lips. "Is that better, darling?" 

"Lick it a little, too?" Eggsy asks, looking over his shoulder. Again, Harry leans down and slides his tongue between Eggsy's lips. Eggsy's whole body shivers at that. 

“You’re even more sensitive, aren’t you? Now that you’re all naked.”

Eggsy purrs in response, rolling his hips for a little friction. “More, please.”

“Why don’t you lay on your back so I can have a proper look at you.” Harry palms himself through his trousers as Eggsy flops on his back, drawing his knees up. “Isn’t that a beautiful sight. Pink and wet and needy.” With his fingers, Harry spreads Eggsy’s lips just enough to expose him, to gently breath against his wetness, making Eggsy twitch. “You like that, darling?”

“Please…. “

With the very tip of his fingers, Harry touches him, scooping up some of his slick, holding it up to Eggsy’s lips. Greedily Eggsy sucks on Harry’s fingers, mewling and purring as he does. 

“Yes, I think you like that. Should I have a taste, then?”

“Fuck, yes. Please, Harry…”

Harry slides his hand up and down Eggsy’s thigh as he dips down for a taste, sliding his tongue up between Eggsy's lips. As he does that, he pushes two fingers into him, curling them up as he pulls them out. He looks into Eggsy's eyes as he sucks on his fingers. 

"Fucking hell." Eggsy breathes, his eyes wide. 

"Delicious." Harry purrs, letting go of his fingers with a pop. He spreads Eggsy with his fingers instead, flicking his tongue against his boy's clit. The motion makes Eggsy's thighs quiver as he wraps them around the back of Harry's head. 

"Fffuck, Jesus, that's…" Eggsy groans, rolling his hips. "More, please…" As Harry's tongue slides lower and dips into him, Eggsy squeaks loudly. 

Harry makes a show of it, pushing his tongue as deep as he can, before licking a broad stroke from bottom to top. Again, he flicks Eggsy’s clit with the very tip of his tongue, playing a little with it before he sucks it into his mouth. 

“Fuuucking hell, Harry.” Eggsy grabs at the sheets. “So good.”

Harry hums against him, his mouth still pressed against Eggsy, his tongue curled against his clit. When he pulls back at last, his lips and chin are glistening. “Are you enjoying yourself, darling?”

Eggsy makes a noncommittal sound before Harry dives back between his thigh, repeating his ministrations.

After a long while of licking and gently sucking, Harry pulls back again. Eggsy's whole body is shivering. 

"How was that, my darling?" Harry purrs, using the corner of the bedsheets to dry of his mouth. "Was that a good enough kiss?" 

"Fuck, yes." Eggsy whispers, feeling electrified, directly on the edge. "Fucking hell, Harry, I didn't know you could…" 

"You never asked." Harry sits up, licking his fingers clean. "Anyways… You need to get into the shower. We're leaving for Percival's in an hour and there will be hell to pay if you're late." 

“What the fuck, Harry? You ain’t finishing that?” Eggsy points at his very, very wet pussy.

“I think you should be at the height of your attention, so… no.”

“Height of your attention? I ain’t paying attention to anything but that. If he touches me…”

“Shower, Eggsy.” Harry pulls him to his feet. “You probably should refrain from touching yourself.”

"Hmph. I'll try." Eggsy huffs, but he isn't promising anything. 

As Eggsy goes to shower, Harry packs a bag with some of the equipment that's arrived over the last week. Along with the basic kit that they ordered, Harry has also been occasionally looking over the selection on other sites and bought a few more things in secret. Toys, accessories, and treats. 

Once Eggsy's out of the shower, Harry readies an outfit for Eggsy. A pair of grey joggies and a thin white shirt. "So…?" Harry asks as he hands Eggsy the t-shirt. 

"So what?" 

"Did you… Touch? In the shower?" Harry raises an eyebrow. Eggsy shakes his head. 

"Course not. M'a good Omega." 

“Of course you are.” Harry kisses the top of his head as Eggsy tugs the shirt on. “Also, Percival would certainly know if you did.”

Eggsy’s jaw drops and suddenly he’s a bit less aroused. He’s not exactly scared of Percival but the man is somewhat menacing. He has turned Merlin into an obedient Show Omega after all.

“Get dressed, darling. We don’t want to keep them waiting.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Eggsy says obediently and puts the rest of the clothes on. 

"Gonna put my collar on?" Eggsy says eagerly, tipping his head back to show his throat. Harry shakes his head. 

"We'll wait until we arrive at Percival's." Harry says. "I want the collar to be linked with getting into the training headspace." 

Eggsy huffs, but tips his head down and grabs a hoodie nonetheless. "Fiiiine. Ready to go?" 

"I am. Your bed is waiting in the car, would you like to-" 

"Think I'll sit in the front like normal, yeah? Just… Just for the time being." Eggsy blushes. "M'not in that headspace right now. Much as I wanna be." 

“That’s fine, darling. I’ll just leave it there and you decide when you’re ready.”

Eggsy kisses him, making a bit of a show of it with lots of tongue. “Love you, my Alpha.”

“And I you, my darling omega. I’m here to support you. You know that, don’t you?”

“I do, yeah.” Eggsy pulls back a bit. “I think we’ll work that out. With the headspace and all. Don’t know if I want to keep all that separate. Or if I can.”

“As you said, we’ll work that out. I’m sure Percival will help with that.”

“Think he’s gonna be rough with me?”

“Rough? I doubt it. He is a good man. But he will be strict. I suggest you follow his orders as best as you can.”

Eggsy nods. "I'll try. For you." 

"And for yourself, darling." Harry says, leaning down to gently peck Eggsy's forehead before starting their walk down to the car. "You said it earlier. You want to be a good Omega." 

"I do…" 

"You'll be fine, as long as you stick to Percival's instructions. And try not to be rude, darling, please." Harry says in exasperation. "Even if he pushes you. Don't snap back." 

"Try not to." Eggsy shrugs. 

Once they reach the car, Harry gets into the driver's seat and Eggsy gets into the passenger seat, not without looking at the bed laid out in the back first. It was big and inviting-looking, covered in blankets and pillows. Eggsy kinda wanted to be in it. 

However, he stays in the front seat. During their drive, he reaches over and holds Harry's hand over the gearstick, rubbing his thumb against Harry's knuckles. 

"Are you nervous?" Harry asks, focusing on the road. 

"Mmm… A tiny bit. Got butterflies in my tummy." Eggsy laughs quietly. "More excited than nervous, I think." 

“That’s good.” Harry pulls Eggsy’s hand up to his mouth to kiss the back of it. “Learning something new is always exciting.”

“Even if I’m learning how to be naked and horny in front of an audience?” Eggsy shoots him a little look. 

“You’re learning a new side of yourself, aren’t you? At least that is how I see it.”

Eggsy mulls over that for the rest of the drive. He doesn’t get out when they pull up in front of the terrace house Percival and Merlin live in. 

“Can you… can you come in with me?” he asks a bit anxiously. 

“Of course, darling.”

“And will you stay? Watch?”

Harry kisses his knuckles again. “Only if Percival allows it. It’s his house, his rules. If he rather wants to train you without your Alpha watching, we should respect that.”

Eggsy nods, wringing his hands as he gets out of the car. Harry knocks on the front door, then steps back. A few moments later, it unlocks and opens, revealing a smiling Percival on the other side. He's well dressed, considering that he's at home. 

"Harry, Eggsy. Come in." He steps aside, letting the two in. "Shoes off, please." 

Eggsy kicks his trainers off and nudges them with his toe over to the rack, whereas Harry kneels to unlace his and carries them to the rack. After taking his shoes off, Harry passes Percival the backpack full of Eggsy's equipment. 

"Now… I think that we should start in the living room. We need to go over some ground rules." Percival says, walking through the house. When they reach the living room, there's three cups of tea laid out on the coffee table, as well as a plate of biscuits. "Harry, your tea is on the left. Eggsy, yours on the right. Sit."

“Should I…,” Eggsy points to the plush carpet. 

“Not for now but thank you for asking.”

Harry sits on the sofa and pulls Eggsy along to sit next to him. Percival takes his seat in an armchair, crossing his legs.

A bit of an awkward silence falls between them before Percival speaks again. “You seem nervous, Eggsy.” It’s not a question.

“As… as I said to Harry… more excited, really, but… yeah, a bit nervous, too.” Eggsy fidgets with the hem of his shirt. 

“What do you think will happen here today?”

Eggsy blushes. “I guess we’ll… we’ll go over the positions again? The basics?”

"Good." Percival murmurs. "Have a biscuit." 

"I-I'm fine." Eggsy smiles nervously. 

"Please. Have a biscuit." Percival offers the plate to Eggsy, giving it a little shake. Eggsy picks a Digestive from the top and starts nibbling on it. "Good boy." 

"Are they laced?" Harry raises an eyebrow. 

"No. I wouldn't drug an Omega in training. I wanted him to have a treat since he answered my question well." Percival says, his eyes drifting over Eggsy. "Now… I'm afraid that you can't be in the room for these first few training sessions. I need the Omega to focus on me and having their Alpha there can be too much of a distraction." 

"I understand." Harry says, though he can see Eggsy shift uncomfortably. 

"In the meantime, however, you can entertain yourself with my pet. Merlin?" Percival calls. Not two seconds later, Merlin crawls into the room until he's sat by Percival's feet, looking up at the man with an adoring expression. "He will do anything you ask of him. Anything." 

“Anything?” Harry raises a brow. 

“Anything. All I ask for you is to respect what little boundaries he has and to return him to me unharmed.”

“I suppose I can do that. If you can promise the same.” For good measure, he places a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder.

“Of course. We’re all civilized people here.” Percival runs a hand over Merlin’s head before he gets up. “Come along then, Eggsy. Let me show you to my… shall we say… puppy day care.”

Eggsy looks at Harry who looks at Merlin who looks at Percival. “You’ll wait, yeah?”

“Of course, my sweet.” Finally, Harry draws his gaze from Merlin. “You’ll be good and I’ll be here. Have fun, my darling.” He kisses Eggsy almost posessively. “Enjoy yourself.”

"You too." Eggsy mumbles distractedly as Percival gets up, knowing that he must follow. Eggsy wanders after him, up a flight of stairs, and into a room unlocked with a key. 

Inside, there's a massive room. It has a plush carpet and light grey walls. There's two windows, but the blinds are down. There's various pieces of furniture around the room, some of which Eggsy doesn't even know what it does. 

He does recognise a four poster bed, a breeding stand, and a cabinet filled with training implements. But out of all the furniture in the room, that's all he recognises. 

"Now, Eggsy." Percival says as he closes the door behind them. "I would like you to strip. Once you have stripped, kneel in your spot. Your Alpha has very kindly given me some of your equipment from home." 

“Yes, uhm… Sir?”

Percival smiles at that. “Do you wish to call me that while we train?”

Eggsy blushes, and not just because he’s shedding his close. “Maybe? If… if you like? Harry’s my Alpha, so…”

“I understand. You wish to keep it separated. I respect that.” Percival empties the knapsack onto the bed, rummaging through it. “Kneel, please,” he says without looking.

Awkwardly, Eggsy sinks to his knees and clasps his hands behind his back.

“We will start by putting a collar on you. It will ensure you know your place with me. I see you got a nice one for yourself.” Percival picks up the pink leather collar. 

“Yes, Sir.”

"Lovely. Custom fit, too." Percival inspects the collar, runs his thumbs over the leather, bends it. "You haven't worn it before." 

"No. Wanted, um… Wanted to keep it till I could train with you." Eggsy says to the floor. He hears Percival's footsteps grow closer, but he doesn't look up. 

"That's very nice of you, Omega." Percival kneels in front of Eggsy. "Chin up, now. Clever boy." Once Eggsy lifts his chin, Percival loops the collar around the Omega's neck and tightens it until it's snug. He loops his finger around the golden D-ring attached to it and gives it a gentle tug. Eggsy nearly falls over. 

"Lovely." Percival purrs, standing again. He walks back over to the bed, looking over the objects he's been provided. He grabs a matching leather lead, but leaves everything else. Once the lead has been clipped to the collar, Percival again gives it a tug. "Omega, present." He commands. 

Eggsy goes on all fours, trying to remember the kind of posture Merlin had gone into a week ago. He goes on his elbows, making his back arch deep and his arse go up.

“Good boy. You remembered that.” Percival steps around him, the lead still in hand. “Let’s have a look at you.” He takes a deep breath. “You’re aroused, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. You should be. Spread your knees a bit. We want you open for inspection.”

Eggsy shifts into position, the carpet thankfully soft against his knees. 

“There you go. Good boy. I see you took care of your hair. That’s very good. We need to be able to take a good look at you.”

"Mmmm." Eggsy hums, trying to keep still despite the feeling of Percival staring at him. After a moment of staring, he hears Percival walk away. Then, the sound of a latex glove being snapped on. 

"Now…" Percival says, mostly to himself. "Knees apart even wider. That's it, good boy." Slowly, Percival starts to inspect Eggsy's body. He starts with Eggsy's teeth, lifting his lips. "Hmmm. Maybe braces are the way forward." He hums. Eggsy tries not to bite his finger at that comment. 

Percival checks his eyes, his ears, then slowly runs his hand down Eggsy's spine, feeling every vertibrae. "Lovely straight back." 

Eggsy gives a tiny nod. Percival's hands then slide down his hips, feeling the way they dip out from his body just slightly. "Quite narrow." Percival comments with a tut. 

Next, Percival's hand slides down one of Eggsy's thighs, stopping to grab the meat of it. "Hmm. It's good, could be a bit thicker in my opinion." 

Percival goes further still. He grabs Eggsy’s ankles. “Make sure your legs are parallel. Form goes a long way.” He makes sure Eggsy adjusts just right. “Good boy. That’s better.”

He lets his gloved hand travel to Eggsy’s front, cupping his chest. “Your nipples are on the small side.” He tweaks them and Eggsy groans. “But sensitive. That’s good. We’ll see how it goes, maybe we need to enlarge them a bit.” 

Up next is Eggsy stomach and he winces because he’s ticklish there. “Slim but soft. A few more pounds won’t hurt you, many judges like a bit of softness to an omega. But we’ll make sure your proportions remain right.”

At last, Percival moves behind him. “Now… I’m going to touch you intimately.”

Eggsy wants to scoff and say ‘so this hasn’t been intimate yet?’ but he bites it back.

"I'll start with your primary hole." Percival murmurs. A second later, he feels one finger slide in. "Tight. Lovely." 

"Ohh…" Eggsy groans as another finger slips in. Percival pats his side with his free hand. 

"You're alright, Omega. You're okay. That's a good lad." Percival whispers, scissoring his fingers. "Try to relax for me, good boy." 

"Mnngh.." Eggsy rocks back against Percival instead, his pussy leaking a thick trail of slick that dribbles to the ground. 

“Would you look at that,” Percival muses. “You’re quite a wet boy, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Eggsy breaths quickly. “Sorry.”

“It’s quite alright. As I told you before, the judges will want you to be responsive to their touch. That you have two holes to show that, can very well work in your favour.” Percival pulls his fingers out a bit, then pushes them back in. He repeats that a few times, making Eggsy groan with each thrust. “You’re opening nicely. That is important. The first touch should be tight but you should be able to take at least three fingers during an inspection.”

"Uuhuhhh…" Eggsy moans, fluttering around Percival's fingers. When the third one is inserted, Eggsy can't help it. He moans loudly, his thighs shaking as slick rapidly dribbles from him. "Do I… Do I get points off for comin' while the judge is inspecting me?" 

"You shouldn't." Percival says, withdrawing his fingers and taking a step back to admire the Omega. He strips off the glove and throws it in the bin, then reaches for a new one. Just the sound of him snapping it on makes Eggsy clench. "My, you're up for it today." 

"Yep. Sir." Eggsy says sharply, unsure what else to say. "Fuck…" 

"You'll be marked down for swearing." Percival mutters. He kneels by Eggsy again, spreading his puffy lips with two fingers. "Mhm. Nice." He comments, watching as Eggsy clenches and releases. "Just relax, Omega. Imagine you're trying to take your Alpha's knot. It's a nice big knot, isn't it?" 

"Yyy… Yeah…" Eggsy whimpers. 

"And you know to relax to let it in… Do you like it when you feel your Alpha's knot pop in? Does it feel nice, feeling so full?" Percival purrs, watching as Eggsy gets wetter and wetter. “That’s a good boy. Show us how much you enjoy that.”

“Please,” Eggsy moans before he can bury it into the crook of his arm.

“Please, what, omega?”

“Touch me, please… Sir…”

Percival laughs quietly. “Is that what you want?”

“Please.”

Percival sits back a bit, watching another thick dollop of Eggsy’s slick drip from his pussy. “You’ll be marked down for begging, omega. You should accept what is given to you even if you want more. It’s your task to please the Alpha, the judge, even the Stud. What you desire is secondary during a competition, do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I will let it slide today. For our next session, the regular marking system will apply. Should you fall below the qualification mark, I will have to punish you. Is that clear?”

A bit anxiously, Eggsy nods, then remembers to properly answer. “I understand, Sir.”

"Good." With that, Percival goes back to his inspection of Eggsy. He slides one finger between Eggsy's lips, finding his clit and slowly rubbing his fingertip over it. "Mhm." 

"Mmmm…" Again, Eggsy rocks against the feeling. He lets out a quiet gasp as Percival pushes his finger into him, immediately pushing it in and out. 

"You take it better in your secondary hole. You've been stimulated this morning, haven't you?" Percival hums over the squelch of slick as he slides another finger in. Eggsy nods. "Did you reach completion?" 

"No, Sir." Eggsy mumbles. Percival tuts. 

"Oh dear…" 

"Wh-What, Sir?" 

"Poor thing. Your Alpha pleasured you and then didn't let you come? Well, I know the remedy to that." Percival takes his fingers out and picks up Eggsy's lead. "Come along, Omega. Let's get you into the breeding stand. You can have some time with the fucking machine." 

Eggsy stops at that and the lead gets taut. “Sir?”

“What is it, omega? You might want to be aware of your marks. The lead should always be slack,” Percival chides. 

“A… a fucking machine?”

“Don’t you know what that is?” Percival raises a brow.

“I can take a wild guess,” Eggsy says before he can stop himself.

“Quite right.” Percival has to smile and lets the remark slide. “You mustn’t be afraid. I’ll explain everything. Come one.”

Hesitantly, Eggsy follows to the breeding stand. As Percival tugs on the lead, then climbs in between the bars, leaning over the higher one, threading his hands through shackles at the bottom. Percival opens the ring and closes it when Eggsy puts his head through. His collar gets clipped into the contraption as well, keeping him in place.

"Now, I'm going to bring over the machine, Omega." Percival says, stroking Eggsy's back to keep him calm. "This is to stimulate what it will feel like with a stud. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Sir." Eggsy says softly. 

"And I must also let you know, Omega, that this can get quite overwhelming. If you need to, at any time, you can tell me to stop. You'll use the word… Oxfords. Say that for me." 

"Oxfords." Eggsy repeats. 

"Good boy." Percival walks away from Eggsy a moment later, there's some movement around the room, and then a quiet thud as something is placed down behind him. "Are you ready, Omega?" 

"Think so." 

"I'll guide it in, first. Some Studs do need guided." Percival holds the thick tip of the dildo against Eggsy's pussy. Before it's even in, Eggsy can feel that it's bigger than Harry. Bigger than Harry's knot, even. "Good boy. You stay still, now. And remember your safe word if you need it." 

With that, Percival turns the machine on its slowest setting, letting the massive dildo slowly breach Eggsy. "Good Omega. I'll stop it once it's all the way in so you can adjust." 

“Fuck,” Eggsy breaths as he gets stretched. 

“Points, omega,” Percival snaps with a little bit of heat in his voice. 

“I’m sorry, Sir. But it’s…. It’s big.”

“I know it is. But believe me, I’ve seen Studs even bigger than this.”

Eggsy nods, trying to concentrate on his breathing as the dildo slides into him. It seems to go on forever, the thick shaft pressing into him, opening him up. 

“That’s a good boy. You’re Alpha has done a good job stimulating you. You take it very well. It’s almost in.”

"How long is it?" Eggsy whines. 

"It probably feels longer than it is since it's moving so slowly… But it's around nine inches." Percival pats Eggsy's flank as the toy stops. "That's as far as it'll go. How do you feel?" 

"I… Uh… Full…" Eggsy manages, trying not to explain by swearing. "It's… Massive…" 

"I know, Omega. You're doing so well." To reward him, Percival reaches under Eggsy and finds his clit, rubbing it in circles with the pads of his fingers. "Good boy. Just relax. Feel yourself getting wetter and wetter… Feel your body adjust to the stud… He's a lovely big boy, isn't he?" 

"Yes, Sir…" Eggsy moans. "Massive…" 

“Yes, he is. Nice and deep breaths. Open up to him.” Percival gently tabs his finger against Eggsy’s clit, making him quiver. “Such a sensitive boy. I think you will do quite well when I start the machine.”

“I’ll… I’ll try.”

“I know you will, omega. Are you ready to start now?”

Eggsy nods.

“Speak, omega.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Slowly, Percival withdraws his hand from Eggsy’s pussy, taking a quick sniff at his fingers. “We will start slowly. The machine is quite practical to train you but it takes a bit to adjust to the angle. You might want to brace yourself.”

Eggsy grips onto the edge of the stand, taking a moment to breathe before the machine starts up. Like Percival says, it starts slowly. Slowly, it withdraws, then pushes back in again. 

"Good boy. It's going to get a bit faster in a minute, it's just stretching you at the moment." Percival takes out his phone from his pocket and snaps a quick photograph of it before sending it off to Harry. He then puts his phone away and picks up the remote controlling the machine. 

On the remote, there's different speeds and waves and even directions. Percival keeps it at a steady speed for the moment, walking across the room to grab a bowl out of one of the cupboards. He walks back, placing it between Eggsy's legs on the floor, to catch the already copious amounts of slick dripping from Eggsy. 

"Just imagine it, Omega. Imagine that's a Stud behind you. You are meant to be bred, Omega, let it happen. Let the Stud breed you." Percival says, giving Eggsy's arse cheek an encouraging smack as the machine speeds up a little. "Good Omega. Take it. Take it, boy." 

“Yes, Sir,” Eggs breath as the dildo slides in and out of him It’s big. So very big and it hits all the good spots as it pumps back and forth. “Feels good.”

“I should, omega. You’re meant for this.” Percival kneads Eggsy’s arse, spreading him. “Looks like your primary hole is getting nice and wet, too. Maybe we should put something in there as well.”

Eggsy mewls in response, nodding.

“But not yet. For now, you’ll just take this. Feel the stretch. Feel your body opening up to it.”

Eggsy leans into his bindings as he lets the machine take over, the repetitive noises of the motor whirring and the occasional splurting noise as the toy forces out his slick. After a few minutes of that speed, Percival turns the machine up higher. Then, higher again, until it's pounding into Eggsy. 

"That's it, good boy. This is what it'll feel like, Omega. Do you like it?" 

"Yeeeeessssss!!!" Eggsy cries. "Fasterrrrrr!!!" 

"Goodness, the little whore… You want it faster, do you? Faster?" Percival turns the speed up as fast as it'll go, making Eggsy scream and sob and claw at the base of the stand as he's fucked at a brutal pace. "How much more can you take, hm?" 

Definitely, Eggsy looks up at Percival, his face red with exertion and a few tears. 

“A little fighter, are we? Don’t think I can’t break you in to be a little Show Omega.” Percival runs his fingers into Eggsy’s hair. “Like I did with Merlin. Who… right about now… is probably sucking your Alpha off. Or maybe he’s even bouncing on his cock.”

Eggsy groans at the words, at the way it mixes with the heavy rhythm of the machine as it plows into his pussy. He’s on the brink of orgasm, all it would take would be…

“Do you want me to touch you, omega? Play with your little clit?”

"PLEASE!" Eggsy begs through sobs. Percival just laughs, kneeling down beside Eggsy's flank. He slides his hand over Eggsy's stomach, then moves it further down, between Eggsy's spread lips. As soon as he finds Eggsy's clit, he starts rubbing it mercilessly. 

Eggsy screams, and that's all it takes before he's coming, gushing fluid from his pussy and arse, kicking his legs the best he can while tied down. He doesn't swear, though. 

Percival continues the attack on Eggsy's clit until he comes a further two times. Then, Percival presses a button on the remote and the dildo stutters in and out for a few seconds before pushing in deep, releasing a load of artificial semen into Eggsy once it stills.

Eggsy's left panting, feeling broken, the toy still deep in him as the bright white fluid dribbles out of him. There's a pause, and then another load is ejaculated into Eggsy. 

"Good boy. Good boy." Percival murmurs. "Studs may ejaculate multiple times." He says as he slowly pulls the dildo out, marvelling at the sight. Eggsy's been stretched wide open, his pussy covered in slick and fake come. "Oh, clever Omega… You did so well… Clever Omega…" 

Eggsy just nods, his head feeling a little foggy. He feels warm and happy like this, ready to please Percival by doing it all over again. He turns his head and blinks slowly at Percival, speechless for once, just knowing that he just wants to stay in this warm fuzzy headspace forever. 

“Let’s get you out of this, shall we?” Carefully, Percival eases Eggsy’s limp body from the stand. He has to carry him over to the bed, his limbs are not responding. “Do you want to lay down for a bit, yes?” He places him on his stomach and Eggsy instinctively spreads his legs, pushing his hips up a bit. “Good boy. That’s how it’s done.”

Percival gently caresses his arse, pulling him open a bit, making more come and slick drip from his holes. 

“I’m proud of you, Eggsy. I’ve trained a few omegas in my days but none of them could take quite as much on the first day. That was a very promising start.”

"Mmmmmhhhh…" Eggsy hums noncommittally. 

"It's good to see you dropping so easily, too… You've proven me wrong, Omega." Percival lightly rubs Eggsy's lower back. "I think you will be a good show Omega… You just need fucked senseless before your classes begin."

Eggsy nods against the pillows. He doesn't even respond when he feels Percival straddle the back of his thighs. "Safeword, Eggsy?" 

"Oxfords." 

"Do you want to use it yet?" 

"No." 

"Good…" Percival unzips his trousers, rubbing his cock through his pants as he stares down at Eggsy's arse. "You're being so brave. So well behaved, too." 

“Yes, Sir,” Eggsy mumbles and it gets him a little slap.

“You’re not quite as senseless yet, are you?” Percival runs his fingers down Eggsy’s crack, dipping into his hole just to the first knuckle. “I think I should give you a seeing to. Would you like that?”

Eggsy bucks up as much as he can.

“Good boy.” Percival frees himself from his pants, his cock long and thick in his hand. “Now, let’s see if your primary hole can take it as well as the other one.”

"Give it to me…" Eggsy moans into the pillow. 

Without even prepping the boy, Percival presses the blunt head of his cock against Eggsy's arse. It takes a bit of forcing, but eventually his cock pushes in until he's at his hilt. "Omega?" 

Eggsy just responds with a quivery moan, rolling his hips. He grips to the pillows, pressing his arse back against Percival. "Fffffeels so good, Alpha…" 

"Mmmm… You're tighter than my pet." Percival pulls back, almost getting stuck halfway when Eggsy suddenly clenches. "Ah, ah. Relax, Omega. Let yourself be bred." 

“Trying, Alpha….” Eggsy presses against his arm. “So big…”

Percival chuckles. “Yes, I am. I suppose your Alpha has mostly worked your other hole.” He leans over Eggsy for a better angle, bringing his mouth close to the omega’s ear. “Would you like me to train this one?”

“Yes, Sir… please….”

“It’ll be Alpha when I’m inside you, omega.” With that Percival slams into him and Eggsy sees stars. 

Percival isn’t bigger than Harry but he feels thicker in girth, stretching Eggsy. Combined with his round with the fucking machine and three bone-shattering orgasms, it’s almost too much to take. But he knows he has to - and wants to - take it, be a good omega for Percival, for Harry, for the show.

Percival fucks him hard, not caring about rhythm. Every thrust is absolutely ruthless, forcing Eggsy down against the mattress and headboard. Eggsy squeaks with every thrust, enjoying the feeling of being used. "Good boy." Percival grunts after every thrust. 

"M'a good boy…" Eggsy mumbles, lifting his hips higher, spreading his legs wider. "Wanna be a good Omega for my Alpha…" 

"You're a good Omega. Good Omega." Percival buries himself deep, then pulls out, then slams back in. "Definitely breeding stock…" He mutters to himself, but Eggsy catches it and it makes him blush proudly against the pillows. 

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Percival says between thrusts. “Saw your little videos. No wonder Harry is all over you.” He pumps into Eggsy even harder now. “He should make you his little mare.”

“Yes, Alpha…,” Eggsy groans. “Want him to… want him to breed me…. Make me big…”

“Yes, you do. Good omega… good mare…” He goes harder still, knocking the air out of Eggsy’s lungs. “Gonna make Alpha come?”

“Yes, Alpha… please… need you…”

"Good mare." Percival grunts, grabbing a handful of Eggsy's hair as he slams into him. "Good, good mare." 

"Ah!" Eggsy squeaks underneath him, wiggling his hips, feeling his orgasm grow from the rough, animalistic way he's being treated. "Please! Breed me, Alpha, please." 

"There's some…" Hard thrust. "Lovely… Breeding Alphas…" Hard thrust. "Available… At the shows…" Even harder thrust. "Harry should have you bred by one of them." Percival presses in deep, leans forward to bite at Eggsy's collar, seeking the bond mark beneath. 

"Fuck… Yes…" Eggsy hisses.

"Mmmh. I know a few. They're massive. As big as that toy you took." Percival slips his hand under Eggsy, easily fitting three fingers in his sopping cunt. “What a wet boy you are… you needed this, didn’t you? A proper fuck…”

“Yes, Alpha,” Eggsy whines, already on the brink. He tries to fight it but Percival is doing his best to tip him over.

“Should I train Harry, too? Teach him how you really want it?”

“Want to come…. Please….”

“Don’t. Hold back, omega.” Percival brushes over Eggsy’s click, making him sob. “Your Alpha always comes first.”

"Pllleeeeeasse…" Eggsy begs, grinding up against Percival. "Please come, Alpha… I-I need… Need to…" 

"You hold still now. Alright?" Percival growls. Eggsy nods with another sob as Percival picks up the pace, pounding into Eggsy violently, until he stills and spills into the Omega. He fucks Eggsy through it, then tips his hips forward. "You want my knot? You want my knot, Omega?" 

"Please!" Eggsy cries. 

"Dirty little mare, wanting another Alpha's knot…" Percival hisses, forcing the knot in as it swells, locking the two together. “Want to come on my knot, Omega? Want to come for me now?”

“Alphaaaa, please….”

With three fingers Percival all but attacks Eggsy’s clit, working it quickly until Eggsy climaxes with a shriek. He bucks up, taking Percival’s cock even deeper. He claws at the bedding, unable to get out from under the Alpha, and he’s forced to just take it as the orgasm rips through him.

“Good omega… take what I give you…. Take it, boy.”

Eggsy can’t speak, he can barely hear, as Percival draws another orgasm from him. He’s never been taken like this before, has never been used like this. His entire body is on fire, his pussy and arse burn, and yet he already wants more. 

“Thank me, Omega,” Percival murmurs into his ear, rocking forward and into him, his fingers still pressed against his pussy. 

“Thank you, Alpha,” Eggsy hears himself say. Or at least he thinks he’s said it aloud.

"Good mare." Percival grumbles, biting down on the skin of Eggsy's shoulder, leaving a very visible mark. He pulls back, then kisses up Eggsy's neck as he forces his knot deeper. "Take it." 

"Mmmmhhh…" Eggsy moans against his arms, his eyelids heavy. He feels spread open and used, and it's the best feeling in the world. 

Eventually, Percival's knot deflates and he slowly pulls out, immediately rolling onto his back beside Eggsy. He opens his arms, and Eggsy slowly climbs on top of him, his cheek rested against Percival's chest. "Good Omega." Percival breathes, reaching down to guide his soft cock into Eggsy, wanting it warmed. "Good boy. That's it. You did so well." 

“Thank you, Sir,” Eggsy breaths, pressing a kiss against the man’s clothed chest.

“I must admit, this was a very intense first lesson,” Percival muses, running a hand over Eggsy’s back. “Don’t think I’ve taken any other Omega this far.”

“Not even Merlin?” How Eggsy can form questions right now is beyond him. His brain has positively turned into mush. 

“He was the tightest Omega I’d ever met. Could barely take a finger. It took me a long while to break him in,” the Alpha explains. “Now he’s as open as a church on Sundays.”

Eggsy chuckles at that, the movement making him wince in exhausted pain. 

“Rest for a bit, omega. Warm my cock, come back to your senses.” Surprisingly gentle, Percival caresses him. “I leave it up to you to decide if you want to get dressed again or not. What I do want you to do is to tell Harry exactly what happened here. As your Mate, he should know the things I did with you and to you and if you enjoyed them. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

"Good Omega." Percival places the softest kiss to Eggsy's forehead. "I am terribly proud of you today. You were so brave." 

"Thank you…" Eggsy mumbles, nosing against Percival's neck. Something about the Alpha's scent was so intoxicating to him. "Thank you, Alpha…" 

"We'll go downstairs soon. Do you want carried down?" Percival asks. Eggsy gives a tiny nod. "Thank you for responding, Omega. Clever little Omega." 

"Uhuhhh…" Eggsy hums dozily. As Percival slowly sits up, his cock slips out, making Eggsy whine at the loss. "Alphaaa…" 

"I know. I'm sorry. Look…" Percival looks over the toys from the rucksack and picks a cock-shaped plug. It slides easily into Eggsy's pussy, all the way to the hilt. "There we are. Hold that in while I carry you downstairs." 

“Thank you, Alpha Sir.” Eggsy clenches around the toy. From under hooded eyes he watches Percival putter around the room, returning the fucking machine to it’s place in a cupboard, the dildo he leaves out to be cleaned. Then he places Eggsy’s clothes into his knapsack.

“Come on, then, boy… let’s get your back to your Alpha.” 

Carefully, Percival picks Eggsy up and the Omega clings to his chest. Neither of them care about the long trickle of Percival’s come as it dribbles out of Eggsy’s arse.

Slowly, Percival walks downstairs with Eggsy cuddled into him. Once they reach the living room, Percival quietly knocks on the door before entering. Merlin's kneeling between Harry's legs, giving him the most adoring look. However, when the door opens, the two look at Eggsy instead. 

"How was he?" Harry asks, watching as Percival sits down on one of the sofas. Percival reaches behind himself, grabbing a blanket from the back of the sofa and wrapping it around Eggsy. 

"He was perfect." Percival says proudly, stroking a curl of Eggsy's hair out of his face. "He has wonderful potential." 

"He does?" 

"Oh, yes. He needs a bit more training and I'd prefer if he put on a few pounds, but yes… A good candidate for the Omega Shows." Percival chuckles as Eggsy nuzzles into his neck, drinking in his scent. "He'll be in this lovely headspace for a few hours yet, Harry." 

“My darling…”

“He is alright, Harry. A bit exhausted but alright. Aren’t you, Eggsy?”

Eggsy nods against Percival’s chest. 

“Good omega. Can you tell your Alpha what we did upstairs?”

Eggsy sniffles a bit, then clears his throat. “Got… got fucked by a machine…. In my pussy… then...then Alpha Sir bred me.”

“Is that so?” Harry eyes them both, his hand falling into his lap where he cups his cock.

“He might elaborate on that once he’s got his whits back. Eggsy, can you tell how often you came?”

Eggsy licks his lips. “Five times, Sir.”

“Yes, you did.” Percival lifts the blanket to show off Eggsy’s plugged pussy. “I gave him this. He was a bit needy to have it filled after being stretched open. I hope that is alright with you?

Harry swallows, palming his growing erection. “Certainly, yes.”

"Good…" Percival tucks the blanket back around Eggsy. "Pet, help Harry out." 

From where he's kneeling, Merlin slowly rubs his hand up and down against Harry's clothed erection. He opens his mouth too, letting his tongue hang out, giving Harry some idea what to do. 

Harry unzips his trousers and pulls his cock out, letting Merlin take it in his hand, then his mouth. He coughs quietly as it hits the back of his throat for the first time, but then starts bobbing his head quite happily.

"He took my biggest toy, Harry." Percival says, shushing Eggsy as he whimpers. "His poor pussy… I think you'll need to buy more toys, he'll never be satisfied with anything else after having that toy." 

"May I- May I see?" 

"Omega, I need you to sit with your bum on my lap. Just like that, yes. And spread your legs… Clever boy." Percival lifts the blanket again, then slowly pulls out the dildo. He places it to one side, then spreads Eggsy's lips open with two fingers. "Do you see? I could hold him open, if you're wanting a better look." 

“Yes, please do,” Harry stammers. It’s only half due to Merlin sucking him off with gusto. 

“Let’s show your Alpha, yes?” Percival whispers to Eggsy’s ears as he slides his hands between the omega’s legs and spreads him open. “Doesn’t that look absolutely lovely?”

Harry can only stare at Eggsy’s puffy lips, glistening with slick and come. At the wet entrance, stretched and clenching around nothing. His hand goes to the back of Merlin’s head and he forces him down on his cock, making him choke a bit.

“He did so well, Harry. I must admit I didn’t expect he could take it on his first try.”

“Alpha Sir….,” Eggsy whimpers, making a waking grabby hand in the direction of the dildo. “Need….”

“Do you want it back in, omega?”

“Pleaseeeeee.”

“Alright, you can have it.” Percival slides the toy back in and both he and Harry watch as Eggsy’s body practically draws it until it’s settled firmly against his pussy. “Better now?”

“Thank you, Alpha SIr.”

"Good boy. So polite." Percival smiles, kissing Eggsy's shoulder. "Keep those legs apart, now. Good boy."

Eggsy nods, looking up at Percival with a dopey expression. 

"Do you want to go for another round, sweet Omega?" Percival asks. Eggsy nods, spreading his legs wider. 

Percival holds onto the hilt of the dildo and starts slowly working it in and out of Eggsy. "We should have brought a bigger one down, shouldn't we?" Percival asks against the nape of Eggsy's neck. Eggsy nods, but he isn't complaining at the size of this one. 

“Please, Alpha Sir….”

“Can’t deny a good boy, can I?” Percival sets a relaxed rhythm. Whenever he pulls the dildo out, a little gush of slick comes out as well. “I’ve never seen anyone so wet, Harry. Your boy is remarkable.”

“Yes, he is.” Harry’s voice is coarse with desire as he bucks up into Merlin’s eager mouth. “My boy…”

“Harryyyyy,” Eggsy mewls as Percival goes a bit faster. “Fuck, please…”

“Points, Omega,” Percival chides him. “That we need to work out. He still swears too much. I think I shouldn’t let him come again after all.”

“Alpha Sir… I’ll… I’ll be good… so good… please… please let me…”

“That’s better.” With his free hand, Percival gently taps against Eggsy’s exposed clit. “Good omega.”

Eggsy jerks with every tap, gasping and squeezing his legs together. "Mmmnghhh!" 

"You're alright." Percival slides the toy back in, giving it a few quick movements before returning to the slow rhythm of in and out. "Good boy, you're okay." 

"Haaah…" Eggsy squeezes his eyes shut, rocking against the dildo. "Ohhh…" 

"He's rather vocal, too. It's adorable, Harry." Percival chuckles, kissing over the bite mark he made earlier. He forces the dildo all the way in, moves it quickly for a few thrusts, then yanks it out again. A long trickle of liquid dribbles from Eggsy, pattering against the floor. 

“Beautiful,” Harry comments. He needs to press down on the base of his cock to keep himself from coming all too quickly. “Your Pet is very talented, too.”

“The hours of training that went into it… As I told you boy… he was so tight at first… on every end. But now… well, you see for yourself.”

Merlin dives down again on Harry’s cock, taking his massive shaft all the way down his throat with only so much as a little huff. 

“Good Pet. Stay down for a bit, please.” Percival never breaks the pace he fucks into Eggsy’s. “What about you, little Omega? Can you suck a cock like that?”

Eggsy shakes his head with a blush. Harry smiles at how cute his boy is. "I'm afraid he has a very active gag reflex. He was sick the last time we tried." 

"Oh, poor thing." Percival tuts. "Does he like the taste of come?" 

"He loves it. He just can't cope with a cock in his mouth." Harry says, making Percival tut. 

"That's a shame, Omega. You never did any scenes with a blowjob?" Percival frowns. Eggsy shakes his head again. "Hm. Well, Merlin has quite a small cock-" 

"He couldn't even cope with that." Harry interrupts. 

“Is that so?” Percival asks. 

Eggsy hangs his head, blushing even more. “Sorry, Alpha Sir.”

“We’ll put that on the schedule for the next session then. It might not come up during shows but a good omega has every hole properly trained.”

“Yes, Alpha Sir.”

Percival lets up from Eggsy’s clit, holding two fingers out in front of his mouth. “Why don’t you clean them for me?”

Eggsy licks Percival's fingers, but that doesn't satisfy Percival. He presses his fingers into Eggsy's mouth, making him jerk and cough. Eggsy grips to Percival's wrist, yanking it away. "Alphaaaaaa…" He whimpers, tears brimming in his eyes. 

"Oh, he really is sensitive, isn't he?" Percival raises an eyebrow at Harry. Harry nods. "Have you tried him with a gag?" 

"Not yet." Harry says, stroking the top of Merlin's head. 

"You get cock shaped ones. I would try one with him. Just a small one, one that rests on his tongue." Percival suggests. He presses one finger into Eggsy's mouth, resting it on his tongue as Eggsy tries not to gag on it. “There you are, little omega. You can do it. Just keep it in there for me.”

Eggsy whimpers around Percival’s finger, gently suckling.

“Good boy. He’s willing to learn, which is good. We can work with that.”

“You’re very patient with him,” Harry notes. 

Percival shrugs as much as the omega on top of him allows it. “Some things can be forced, others shouldn’t be. My training is strict but along with punishment, I like to work with rewards for positive reinforcement.” He lets go of the dildo and lets his fingers slide over Eggsy’s clit again. “Do you want to have a reward, little omega?”

"Uhuhhh…" Eggsy gurgles around Percival's finger. Percival pulls it away, moving it to rub over Eggsy's clit instead. "Pet, come." Percival calls. 

Immediately, Merlin pulls off of Harry's cock and trots over to Percival. "Have you been a good boy tonight?" 

Merlin nods. Percival looks over at Harry. 

"He's been absolutely lovely. I couldn't ask for anything better than what he gave me." Harry says, watching Merlin fondly. "He's so well trained." 

"Well, I think he deserves a treat, then. Pet, would you like to fuck the Omega? Would you like that?" Percival purrs, rubbing Eggsy's clit with one hand and pulling the dildo out with the other. "They've both been such good boys…" 

“Please, Alpha Sir,” Eggsy wines, hips rolling to get more friction against Percival’s hand.

“Get up, my Pet. Get your cock hard for us.”

Merlin clambers to his feet, immediately reaching for his semi-hard prick. He’s small in his hand, not much bigger than the dildo, as he works his fist over his shaft.

“Let me see,” Percival says after a little while and Merlin crosses his hands behind his back, presenting his little cock. “Good Pet. Do you want to put it in?”

"Please, Sir." Merlin says, waiting for permission. When Percival nods, Merlin leans forward and slides his cock into Eggsy's soft pussy. He shivers, stilling once he's in. 

"How does that feel, Pet?" 

"W… Wet." Merlin manages. "Warm." 

"Mhmmm." Percival strokes up and down Eggsy’s thighs, keeping them wide apart. "Omega? How does he feel?" 

Eggsy pauses, then blushes. "Little…" He mumbles. 

“Yes, he is. A perfect little omega cock.” Percival reaches out and runs his fingers over Merlin’s chest. “But what he lacks in the size you require, he… well, he makes up for it in stamina. Don't you, Pet?”

“Yes, Sir,” Merlin nods dutifully.

“Go on, then, my Pet. Show us what you can do.”

Merlin adjusts this stance carefully so that his cock won’t slip out of Eggsy’s stretched pussy. He sets his feet wider and braces himself against the sofa.

Eggsy squeals as Merlin begins to fuck him. He positively humps him, driving his cock into him at jackhammer speed, their flesh slapping together, the sound getting more and more wet the harder Merlin goes.

"Good boy. Good Pet. That's it, clever boy. Fuck him harder." Percival commands. Eggsy squeals louder as Merlin speeds up. "Good boy!" 

"Oh, Christ…" Harry hisses, standing so he can get a better look at the two omegas going at it. He's feverishly rubbing his cock, watching Merlin rut into Eggsy like an Alpha with their first ever Omega. 

"Kiss him, Pet. Kiss him." Harry grunts. Merlin leans down, capturing Eggsy in an open mouthed kiss, sliding their tongues together. "God, yes, just like that… They're good together, Percival." 

"They really are." Percival groans, rubbing against Eggsy's arse. “How close are you, my Pet?”

“I’m ready, Sir,” Merlin grunts between thrusts, never losing his rhythm. 

“Come, Pet.”

With a few extra hard pumps, Merlin comes inside Eggsy’s quivering pussy, filling him with what little he can give. “Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re welcome, Pet. You did good. Pull out now.”

Merlin does, easily slipping out of Eggsy who moans at the loss, writhing in Percival’s lap. The slips from the Alpha’s grip, clamping his thighs together. He catches Percival’s cock between them, all but yanking at his hard shaft.

“Easy, boy. Stay still. Be a good omega now.”

Eggsy presses his hands between his legs, trying to rub the heel of his palm against himself as Percival ruts between his thighs. It doesn't take long for the two of them to come in tandem, with Harry following soon behind, catching it in his hand. 

"Christ… Lord above…" Harry breathes, his eyes wide as Percival continues to slowly rut between Eggsy's sticky thighs. "That was… Quite amazing.." 

“I must admit I’ve never done that before,” Percival pants, looking down Eggsy’s body and their joint mess. “Pet, go and clean us up.”

“Yes, Sir.” Merlin nods dutifully and scampers off to return with a handful of wet flannels. 

"That was amazing." Harry mumbles in awe, sitting down beside Percival and Eggsy. "Eggsy, darling, are you alright?" 

Eggsy nods, panting quietly. He tips his head back against Percival's shoulder and closes his eyes, breathing through his nose. 

"That's enough for the omega for one night." Percival grumbles, moving Eggsy, now cradling him against his chest. Eggsy immediately snuggles in close. "He's done well today. I don't want to push him any further." 

"I'm so proud of you, darling…" Harry says softly, stroking Eggsy's cheek with his thumb. Eggsy starts purring, a low and satisfied rumble that both the Alphas love to hear. 

Merlin quickly cleans them off, first his Alpha, then Harry and at last Eggsy who winces rather pathetically as the coarse cloth moves over his sensitive skin. Then he goes to dispose of the soiled flannels and when he returns, he immediately kneels by Percival’s side again.

“I suggest you take this one home now and pamper him a bit. Do you have a bed in the car?”

“Yes.” Harry nods. “He didn’t want to use it on the way over.”

“I think he might now. If you can, draw him a bath, let him soak and relax,” Percival instructs.

“There’s nothing I’d rather do,” Harry says, still looking a bit astonished at Eggsy’s limp form. “He is really quite out of it.”

“Yes, he is. It’s the headspace I was hoping for him to reach, actually. Maybe he’s even a little deeper now than he needs in the end.”

"He's so eager to please…" Harry murmurs, leaning over to carefully lift Eggsy out of Percival's arms. Eggsy immediately cuddles close, snuffling against Harry's neck. "There we are, darling… We'll be home soon…" 

As Harry walks to the front door, Percival follows. "If he panics while coming out of the headspace, give me a call and I'll help. He should just sleep it off, though." Percival runs a hand through Eggsy's hair, then kisses his forehead. "You were a good, good boy today. Alright? Alright… I'll see you soon, Omega." 

Eggsy gives a dozy nod, then hides his head further against Harry with a little huff. Once Harry's unlocked the car, he carefully deposits Eggsy in the back, on a big nest of blankets and pillows. "That's it, darling… You rest…" 

“Hmmmm Alpha… wanna go home,” Eggsy mumbles sleepily. 

“Yes, my love. It’ll only be a short drive and then we’ll get you tucked in.” Harry runs a hand through Eggsy’s hair before he goes around to his side and climbs into the driver’s seat.

“Love you, Harry,” comes Eggsy’s small voice from the back seat.

Harry turns around to look at him. “And I you, my darling boy.”


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy’s training progresses quickly. And better than any of them had expected. 

Percival never fails to say so whenever Harry gets an exhausted and sated omega handed back to him. After every session Harry makes sure his boy gets everything he needs, everything from extended cuddles to hot baths or those god awful cooking shows. Sometimes he even gets to have the most delicious sloppy seconds when Eggsy is particularly loose and begs to be filled again. 

They stock up on toys, a few more collars that Percival says need to go with Harry’s outfits for the shows, more toys in larger sizes, and finally the breeding stand has arrived. They haven’t used it yet but Eggsy’s hips always give an involuntary twitch whenever he looks at it.

“I think I want to lay in my bed when you take me over today,” Eggsy announces one day as he packs up his rucksack. “Feel like it today.”

“Is that so, darling?” Harry steps up behind him, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Yeah, I’m in a bit of a mood, I think. Think it might help to get into that space, you know. Don’t wanna get on Sir’s bad side.”

Harry stiffens a bit. “You’re calling him Sir outside of training?”

Eggsy turns, his face turns pink. “What’s that tone, Harry Hart? Are you jealous?”

Harry straightens. “Not at all. I’m just curious.”

“It’s just a headspace thing, babe. You know I love you. Just you. You’re my Mate.” Eggsy kisses the tip of his nose, then nuzzles against his neck. “I hope you get to stay during my training soon. Want you to see. Want you to be proud.”

"I'm so proud of you already, my sweet boy." Harry whispers, stroking Eggsy's hair. "So, so proud." 

"Yeah, but I want you to actually watch me bein' a good boy." Eggsy pulls away so he can continue packing. "Cause I am. Sir's real proud of me, says I could be as good as Merlin one day." 

"A complement of the highest degree." 

Eggsy nods, swinging the rucksack over his shoulder. 

"Would you like your collar on before we leave, darling?" Harry lightly rests his hand around Eggsy's throat. Eggsy grins dangerously up at him in return. 

"Don't think we're gonna make it to the car if you wanna choke me like this." Eggsy giggles. "We'll wait till we're at Sir's house before puttin' on the collar. Alright?" 

"Alright. Is there anything else you need to bring? Have you packed all your toys? All your accessories?" Harry asks, to which Eggsy nods. “Right, then. To the car with you.”

At the car, Eggsy climbs into the backseat, settling into the little nest he has there. He looks up again when he catches Harry watching. “Something wrong?”

“You look better in there naked,” Harry states simply. “I hope you’ll be comfortable with that soon, darling.”

“Baby steps. Now close the door, pervert. Sir’s waiting.”

They arrive at Percival’s door after their short drive. When Harry opens the back door again, Eggsy sits up, looking at him expectantly. 

“Would you like your collar now?” Harry asks. 

“Yeah. Want you to walk me up to the door with the lead on. Is that alright?”

Harry leans down for a quick kiss. “Of course, darling. Anything for you.”

Eggsy digs through the bag and takes out a light brown collar, handcrafted, that covers the majority of his throat. It has a simple gold D-ring on the front. He presents the collar to Harry, who very gently wraps it around Eggsy's neck and tightens it to the perfect fit. "There we are, darling…" 

Eggsy's eyelids immediately become heavy, and he leans on Harry as the lead gets clipped to his collar. He can already feel himself slipping into the correct headspace. 

"Walk to the front door, darling. Don't crawl. I wouldn't want your hands dirtied by whatever is on the pavement." 

"Uhuh…" Eggsy coos, wandering behind Harry up the few steps to the door. Harry rings the doorbell, and a few seconds later, the door opens. Eggsy locks eyes with Percival, and a small smile spreads over his face. "Hiya, Sir…" 

“Good evening, Harry,” Percival addresses the other Alpha first. “Good evening, omega.”

“Percival.” Harry nods as he steps into the house. 

Percival draws in a deep breath as the pair walks past. “Oh my,” he breaths. 

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Harry asks, giving Eggsy a once-over in case the omega is misbehaving. 

“Not at all. You might want to consider taking a few days off, though.” Percival sniffs again. “Your omega is going into heat quite soon.” Another sniff. “Tomorrow, I suppose.”

Harry licks his lips. “I didn’t even realise three months have passed already.”

“You might want to keep a calendar. You should avoid having him go into heat during a show,” Percival advises.

“Noted. I wouldn’t want him to get hurt. His heats are rather… intense.”

“Is that so?” Percival quirks a brow, his interest peaking. “He needs it often, then?”

“I’d say once an hour at minimum? I could barely keep up with him.”

"I see." Percival runs a hand down Eggsy's arm. "Well, Omega. Let's not waste any more time. Up the stairs with you. Harry, the Pet is waiting in the living room for you." 

"Thank you, Percival." Harry places a quick kiss to Eggsy's neck. "Be good, my darling." 

Eggsy nods, watching as Harry walks off to the living room. He hears Harry's happy noises as he finds Merlin. A moment later, Percival gives his lead a gentle tug. "Come on, Omega. We have training to do." 

Eggsy nods again, following Percival upstairs obediently. Once they're in the secure room, Percival unclips the lead. "Undress. You know the drill by now." 

Eggsy steps out of his trousers and shimmies out of his shirt, then drops onto his hands and knees. As soon as he's down, Percival clips the lead to the collar again and starts circling the boy. Every so often, his nose twitches. "Good lord, you're ripe." 

Eggsy just peers up at him, unsure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. He leans forward and drops into a presenting pose, spreading his legs wider than usual. His arse and pussy both look puffier than usual, both actively dribbling slick without any stimulation. They clench and release against the cold air of the room, Eggsy's little clit red and engorged just from where he's naturally been chafing against his underwear. 

“Look at you,” Percival muses, rounding him once more. “What a needy boy you are.”

Eggsy gives a little hiccup when he hears Percival snap on the gloves. He almost has a Pavlovian reaction to the sound of it, readying himself for inspection.

“Your posture is getting better every day,” Percival comments. “Do you train with your Alpha?”

“Sometimes, Sir,” Eggsy answers, shifting a bit uneasily. 

“Good. You should. Muscle memory can become key.” Percival kneels down behind him. “Alright, then. Let’s see what we have here.”

As he presses two fingers into Eggsy's pussy, Eggsy gasps and shudders. Percival places his free hand on Eggsy's lower back, rubbing it lightly. "Stay still. I know it's hard." 

"Mmhhhh…" Eggsy moans into his arm. 

"Well, your internal temperature has increased by quite a bit. You're lovely and wet. Opening easier than normal, too." Percival notes, drawing his fingers back. He rubs Eggsy's slick between his forefinger and thumb. "Definitely due your heat soon."

Eggsy nods, unable to stay still as Percival continues to inspect the other parts of his body. His skin feels so sensitive, every touch of Percival's sending shocks through him.

Percival slowly runs his hands down Eggsy's sides, then stops and pinches a roll of pudge that wasn't there a few weeks ago. "Putting on weight, Omega. Good." 

"A-Anything for my Alphas…" Eggsy moans out, followed by a trickle of slick. 

“That’s a good boy.” Percival snaps the gloves off. “What shall we start with today?”

Eggsy pears up at him. “Can I get…”

“I think some more posture training would be good.”

Eggsy mewls a bit disappointed. After those first touches, he’s very much turned on and had hoped for another round with the fucking machine. 

“Sit, Omega,” Percival orders. 

Eggsy scampers into position. 

“Good boy. Lay down.”

Eggsy flops down onto his side, then rolls onto his back, drawing his knees up.

“Such a clever boy.” Percival closes his eyes as he takes another sniff. “Oh, Harry will have his hands full with you when your heat hits.”

Eggsy tips his head back against the floor and whimpers, thinking about his Alpha. However, he's soon snapped out of his thoughts by Percival commanding him to sit up again. 

Then, Percival grabs his lead. "Let's go for a walk, Omega. Keep to my heel." Percival walks on, not waiting for Eggsy to follow. Eggsy crawls along behind him, but halfway through their walk to the other end of the room, Eggsy flops down on his side. 

"Come on, Omega." Percival tuts, helping Eggsy up. "Keep crawling. I know it's sore on the knees at first." 

"Can't…" 

"Nonsense, you can." Percival gives Eggsy's lead a small tug. 

"Ne… Nee… Need it…" Eggsy pants out, before presenting himself. "Need it… Need it!" 

“Don’t be greedy, omega. Your Alpha tells you when you can have it. Now is not the time.” Percival gives the lead another tug but Eggsy doesn’t move. 

“Please, Alpha Sir…. need it. Need it bad.”

Percival looks down on him, on how he gently rocks back and forth, both his holes clenching and unclenching with a thick dribble of slick running down his thigh. “Eggsy, are you going into heat?”

“Need it baaaaad, Alpha. Pleaseeeeeee.”

"Shit." Percival breathes. "Come with me, come on." 

"Need itttttt…" Eggsy croons. 

"I know, you'll get it in just a moment. Come on." Percival tugs Eggsy along to the breeding stand, quickly fastening him in. Once Eggsy's locked into place, Percival runs to the room's door and opens it. "Harry?! Get up here, now!" 

It takes a few moments, but Harry comes running, buttoning up his trousers as he goes. Merlin follows close behind, both thinking there's an emergency. 

"He's in heat." Percival says, trying to hold his breath and block out Eggsy's beautiful scent. "I need you to deal with him first. As much as I'd like to breed him, you need to go first." He then turns to Merlin. "Come with me, Pet. Distract me until Harry's finished." 

“Oh my… “ Harry looks at his omega writhing in the stand, slick and open. “My darling…,” He opens the flap of his trousers again and frees his hard cock, glistening with precome and Merlin’s saliva. “Let’s take care of you, shall we?”

“Please, Alphaaaaa….,” Eggsy whines, thrashing a bit against his restraints. 

“I got you, my boy. I got you.” Harry settles down behind Eggsy, pulling his cheeks apart to take a whiff of him before he aligns his cock with the boy’s wet arse. “Are you ready, darling?”

“Fuck yes, pleaaaaase.”

Harry pushes in and wastes no time in quickly hammering into him, the scent of Eggsy's heat overtaking him. He groans deeply at the velvety feeling of Eggsy, the wetness, Eggsy's desperate moans.

"Oh, Christ…" Harry hisses, slamming into Eggsy. 

On the bed, Merlin quickly scrambles onto Percival's lap, wanting to pleasure his Alpha as well. Eggsy's scent has even clouded his vision. "Smells so good, Alpha…" 

"He does, Pet." Percival breathes, guiding his cock into Merlin. "I'm going to breed him, too. I'm going to do it. He deserves it, deserves my mark on him…" Percival growls, staring at Eggsy in the stand. 

“You hear that, darling?” Harry pants between thrusts. He’s mounted Eggsy properly, pistoning into him. “You’ll get two Alphas today because you’re a good boy. Such a good boy.”

“Yes, Alpha…,” Eggsy whines. “Yes… please…. Need you…. Wanna… feel you… need… bred…. Harder, pleaseeee.”

Harry gives him as much as he can, pumping harder still. “Not long, my boy. Not long.”

Behind them, Merlin practically bounces on Percival’s cock, his gaze fixed on the other couple. 

It doesn't take long for Harry to come deep in Eggsy, going up on his tiptoes as his knot swells. He pants heavily against Eggsy's shoulderblades, giving the occasional jerky thrust before pulling out. "All… All yours, Percival…" 

"Off, Pet." Percival grumbles at Merlin. Merlin scrambles off of his lap and watches as Percival stands and strips, knowing that his clothes would get ruined otherwise. 

Percival matches over to Eggsy, his hard cock bobbing with every step, and he squats slightly so that he can thrust it into Eggsy's waiting pussy. "Oh, fuck…" He hisses as Eggsy clenches around him. "Relax, boy." 

“Yes, Alpha,” Eggsy groans. 

Percival grips his hips and slams forward, burying himself to the hilt. “Good boy. Take it….”

Eggsy nods, pushing up as much as he can.

Percival’s pace is ruthless as he begins to pound into him. WIth every thrust, more of Harry’s come trickles out of Eggsy’s arse and Percival uses his fingers to push it back in. “Don’t waste your Alpha’s come, boy. Keep it in. Be good.”

"Y-Y-Yessss, Alpha…" Eggsy moans, rocking back as much as he can against Percival. He cries out, tightening around Percival again at the feeling of the Alpha fucking him while fingering his arse. 

"Oh, is the Omega going to come?" Percival coos. Eggsy nods feverishly. 

"Go on then, boy. Come for your Alpha." Percival commands. Eggsy mewls, his thighs shaking something intense as he quivers through his first orgasm, squirting out a thick string of slick against Percival's thighs. 

“Good boy…. Yes, that’s it… show us how much you like getting bred… so wet for us…” Percival pounds him through the orgasm before his body goes rigid and he empties himself into Eggsy’s fluttering pussy. “Good boy.”

At last, he pulls out, taking a load of slick and come with him as he sits back.

Eggsy is still writhing in the stand, his legs flailing and he whimpers out a string of sobs.

“What a beautiful boy you have there,” Percival says over his shoulder to where Harry is sitting on the edge of the bed, getting his cock stroked by Merlin.

“I do, yes. He'll be needing it again quite soon.”

Percival rises, his cock still hard and wet with Eggsy’s slick. “Good thing we can take turns on him, then, until he’s truly satisfied.” He runs his fingers along his shaft, then takes a lick off the thick goo. “Pet, why don’t you get us refreshments? I think we might need it.”

“Yes, Sir." Merlin says dutifully, bowing his head before exiting the room. 

In the stand, Eggsy's whimpering softly and panting, sated for a few minutes at least. Harry stands and paces round to Eggsy's head, kneeling by it. "Are you alright, darling?" 

"Warm…" Eggsy whimpers pitifully. "Really warm… Really horny…" 

"Poor love. Merlin will bring some ice water up for you in a moment. Just catch your breath." Harry rubs between Eggsy's shoulderblades. "Percival? Do you have a flannel that I could run over him?" 

“Or course.” Percival disappears into the ensuite. He returns, naked now, with a flannel and towel. 

“Thank you. My darling boy always makes such a mess.” Harry runs the flannel down Eggsy’s back, then between his legs and finally along his crack, cleaning him up as much as can. 

Eggsy whimpers and thrashes a bit against the stand. “No touching…. Please, it’s too much. Gonna need it again.”

“Just relax, Eggsy. We’ll see to you again but you need to try and stay calm. It’s only getting worse.”

At that, Merlin returns with a tray containing some fruit and bottled water. He opens one and sticks a straw in it, then hands it to Harry. 

“Thank you, pet. Here, darling. Have a sip. Nice and careful.” He holds the bottle out of Eggsy who greedily sucks on the straw. “Better now?”

"Mhmmm…" Eggsy stares at the tray of fruit. "Gimme?" 

"Ask nicely." Harry says, lightly rubbing his thumb against Eggsy's cheek. Eggsy huffs, then goes "Gimme please?" 

"... Close enough. Merlin, pass the tray over, please. Thank you." Harry takes the tray and picks up a strawberry, holding it to Eggsy's lips. Eggsy bites down, then moans at how sweet it is. 

"Mmh, fuck…" He groans, licking his lips as some of the red juice escapes from his mouth. "Another?" 

Harry feeds Eggsy almost half a punnet of strawberries before handing the tray back to Merlin. "That's enough, darling. I wouldn't want you getting a stitch, now." 

Eggsy grumbles a complaint but nods after all. He relaxes a bit against the stand, trying to even out his breathing. 

“It is always like this? That he just jumps into a heat like that?”

“I’d say so, yes. Usually I’m not around when it happens so I’ve found him sitting on a toy until I returned from work.” Harry sits with Percival on the edge of the bed, watching as Merlin putters about, tidying up the room.

“They all react differently. My Pet here gets really grumpy the day before and I mustn’t touch him at all. His heats are not as intense now that we’ve gotten older but early on… sometimes I’d catch him humping something around the house. Isn’t that right, Pet?”

Merlin stops what he’s doing and nods. “Yes, Alpha Percival. But then you took care of me.”

They keep talking a bit more when Eggsy suddenly lets out a pained whimper. 

“What is it, darling?” Harry asks. 

“It’s starting again…,” Eggsy moans. “Need it….”

"Pet, go assist Eggsy." Percival says calmly, before Harry can say anything. Merlin quietly places down the tray of food and stares at Eggsy's backside hungrily. "When you're ready, Pet. Mount." 

Merlin mounts with gusto, his small cock awkwardly jabbing against Eggsy for a few seconds until it slips onto his arse. Both of them make the sweetest moans when it happens, the noises washing over the Alphas. 

"It's quite entertaining. Watching him try to be an Alpha." Percival chuckles. "He tries his best, bless him. Oop-" Merlin's cock has slipped out again. Some more awkward thrusts, then it lands in Eggsy's pussy and Merlin continues his jackhammering approach. "That's it, darling. Use all of the Omega." 

“I’ve never seen Eggsy with another Omega before.” Harry says, palming his hardening cock. “He seems to enjoy it quite a bit.”

And Eggsy does. With every short and hard thrust, he lets out a little squeal, pushing back against Merlin as much as he can. 

“Oh they do. It doesn’t come as natural to them as being taken by an Alpha but every now and then it’s quite good for their ego to be one top for once. Especially someone like my Pet.”

“Does he fuck you?” Harry asks point blank.

Percival scoffs. "As if I'd ever let him-" 

"You- did- once." Merlin grunts, punctuating every word with a thrust. Percival's cheeks go deep red. 

"He'd just won best in show at one of the most prestigious shows in Europe. I wanted to reward him, and I let him pick what the reward was… He decided he wanted to fuck me." 

"And…?" Harry raises an eyebrow, silently considering it with Eggsy. "How was it?" 

"... It was fine." 

"Had- you- squealing." 

"That's quite enough, Pet!" Percival snaps. "Yes, it was nice! Fine!" 

“Squealing,” Merlin says again with a particularly hard thrust. 

“Less talk…. More fucking….,” Eggsy breath. “Harder, Merlin…. Need to come.”

“Pet, you know Eggsy is not like you down there… why don’t you touch him there? See if that’ll do it for him if your cock is too small for him.” Percival makes his tone drip with condescension just to spite his Omega.

Merlin snakes an arm around Eggsy’s waist, quickly finding his clit and giving it a little flick. 

Eggsy all but screams and bucks against the stand. “Fuck, yes… more… again.”

Merlin repeatedly flicks at the small nub, making Eggsy more and more tense until he squeals and tenses, clenching around Merlin as he comes. "Fffuck!!!" 

"Come, Pet." Percival commands. Merlin nods, needing a few thrusts more before he comes, panting softly. "Good boy. Pull out and lick the Omega's pussy clean. Do you think he deserves your measly Omega come in there? You can't even knot him." 

"Yes, Alpha. My apologies." Merlin drops to his knees and starts licking at Eggsy's soaked pussy, dipping his tongue into the used hole and licking up any of his own come that he can find. 

“That’s a good Pet. Get him nice and clear for us.” Percival is already stroking his cock as he watches Merlin greedily lapping at Eggsy. 

“Fuckkkkk pleasepleaseplease,” Eggsy whimpers, pushing back. “Make me come, pleaseeeee.”

Merlin lets up for a moment, looking back at his Alpha. “May I, Alpha Percival?”

Percival looks at Harry who just stares somewhat mesmerized at the two Omegas. 

“You may bring him close,” Percival says at last. “Don’t make him come yet.”

"Yes, Sir." Merlin trails his tongue over Eggsy, then wiggles it against Eggsy's clit, bringing him to the edge before easing off again. Eggsy sobs, scrabbling against the stand. 

"Good boy. Just tease him. We'll move him to the stirrups afterwards, yes?" Percival smiles when Merlin nods. "I'll let you pick what toy we put on the machine." 

"Thank you, Alpha." Merlin purrs against Eggsy's clit, making him gasp and squirm. 

"We'll set him up with the fucking machine, Harry. It should keep him satisfied." Percival says, reaching over to wrap his hand round Harry's cock. "He's very responsive on the machine. Very, very responsive." 

Harry swallows hard, his cock twitching in the other Alpha’s hand. It’s been a while since he’s had another Alpha touch him like that. 

“Pet, get the Omega out of the stand,” Percival orders. “Little Omega, we’ll put you in a chair for a bit. You can just lay back and relax for us.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Eggsy stammers as Merlin helps him to his feet. Slick runs down the inside of his thigh and he tries to snake a hand between his legs but Merlin keeps him from it. 

“That’s a good pet. He mustn’t touch himself.”

“Pleaseeeeee,” Eggsy whines, looking at Harry. 

“We’ll help you out soon, my love. Just a bit longer. I know you can do it.”

Merlin leads him to a leather-padded chair in the corner and has him sit down. The backrest tilts back and from the side, he pulls up a set of stirrups. Carefully, he guides Eggsy’s legs up, strapping them down. 

“Thank you, Pet. Get him to open up nice and wide, please.”

Merlin pushes the stirrups out, making Eggsy spread his legs. Like that, he lays there exposed, his holes glistening wet.

"Wonderful, Pet." Percival praises, his thumb rubbing over Harry's tip. "Bring the machine over and set it up, darling." 

"Yes, Alpha." Trying not to get distracted by the sight of Eggsy spread so open, Merlin takes out the fucking machine and moves it between Eggsy's spread legs.

"Pick a toy from the cabinet, Pet." Percival breathes, his eyelids heavy with desire as he stares at Eggsy's slick-soaked holes. "A big one."

Merlin looks over their collection for a moment. “May we use the biggest one?”

“Of course, my Pet. Eggsy would like that, wouldn’t he?” Percival asks in Eggsy’s direction who is helplessly writhing on the chair. “Yes, I think that will do.”

Merlin carries over a dildo the size of his lower arm with a hefty knot at the base. He mounts it to the machine and wheels it even closer between Eggsy’s legs. 

“He can take that?” Harry asks, somewhat surprised.

“He took that on his first session with me. I believe it should do for now if we leave it on the highest setting for a while.”

"Yes…" Harry says softly, quite shocked at the size of it. "Goodness…"

"He'll take it easily, since he's in heat. His body is made to take this and bigger." Percival smiles as Merlin lines the toy up against Eggsy's hole. "Bring the remote over, Pet." 

"Yes, Alpha." Merlin walks across the room and kneels in front of Percival, offering the remote up. 

"Good boy. Go back and guide the toy for the first few motions, alright? We don't want the Omega hurt, do we?" Merlin shakes his head. He walks back to Eggsy, holding the toy to Eggsy's hole as it slides in for the first time. 

“Yessss,” Eggsy mewls, pushing down on the massive toy. “Fuck, yes.”

Fascinated, Harry watches his omega take the impressively large dildo, how he stretches around the thick shaft. 

“I see you like that, Harry.” Percival nods down at the Alpha’s cock in his head, a thick drop of precome at the tip. 

“He told me about this but seeing it. It’s… beautiful.” 

“It is. Why don’t you start him off with the machine? Just turn it on, it’s set on the lowest speed for now to let him adjust.”

Harry nods, pressing the first button on the remote. Immediately, the machine starts moving slowly, sliding in and out of his boy. Eggsy mewls loudly, tipping his head back against the headrest. 

"How… How does he take it so easily?" Harry murmurs in awe. "It's so big…" 

"He's made to do this, Harry. He loves it." Percival speeds up his hand on Harry's cock. "The machine has different settings… Play around with the remote… Just don't press the '2' or the '3' buttons yet. We don't want it to speed up just yet." 

Harry nods, looking down at the remote before pressing another button. The machine's rhythm changes, now pressing in slowly, as far as it'll go, up to the knot that Eggsy's body isn't stretched enough to accept yet, then gives a few jerky thrusts before pulling all the way out. 

"Nice and deep." Percival breathes. "Pet, come here. Pleasure Harry while I touch him." 

Merlin settles down between Harry knees and dives in, immediately sucking one of his balls into his mouth. 

“Goodness, give a guy a warning,” Harry chides with no heat, his free hand cupping the back of Merlin’s head. “What a good pet you are.”

“Yes, he is.” Percival strokes Harry faster, working his cock in the same rhythm as the machine fucks into Eggsy.

“How are you feeling, darling? A bit better now?” Harry asks in Eggsy’s direction.

“Need more… please, Alpha…”

“You’ll get more soon, my darling. We’ll make you feel good, I promise.”

Percival reaches over, pressing a few buttons on the remote. The machine goes back to a normal rhythm, albeit quicker this time. Eggsy moans lowly, trying to rock his hips against the toy. "Yesssss…" 

"I need to get one…" Harry says as he watches how well Eggsy takes it. "He seems to enjoy it a lot, I need to get him one…" 

"Mm, you do. It's good for stud training." Percival twists his wrist, then leans down to suck on just Harry's tip while Merlin continues to fondle his balls. Harry honestly thinks he's died and went to heaven. Between the two men pleasuring him and watching his Omega getting fucked by the machine, he’s already skirting another orgasm. 

“Pet, hold off for a moment,” Percival instructs, pulling off Harry. Merlin sits back, spittle running down his chin. “We don’t want to make Harry come too soon, do we?”

“No, Alpha,” Merlin says obediently. 

“You’re enjoying yourself, then, Harry?” Again, Percival twists his fist over the tip of Harry’s cock, making him squirm a bit. 

“Of course.”

“Good. Like I told you, this is as much as training for you as the Alpha as for Eggsy. Your performance is playing a great part in this as well as his.”

“What do you mean? I know how to behave.” Harry says a bit haughtily.

“Do you? Can you hold on while we touch you and you’re watching your Omega in the chair?”

"Bastard." Harry grumbles. "Don't make me do that." 

"If you can't do that, then there's no hope for you in the ring." Percival tuts. 

"Fine. I'll do it." Harry huffs, but he isn't happy about it. 

"Continue, Pet. And Harry?" Percival smiles sweetly at Harry. "If you come, it'll be your arse in that chair next." 

"Good lord…" Harry hisses to himself as Merlin and Percival go back to sucking and stroking. They seem to be trying even harder this time, Harry notes. He grips to the blankets and squeezes his eyes shut, but he can't block out the slick sounds of the fucking machine sliding in and out of his boy's pussy. 

“Look at your boy, Harry. Watch him take it. Be there with him.” Percival’s voice is so close to his ear that Harry can feel his breath.. “You’ll have to watch when he gets mounted by the studs without coming in your pants like you did in school.”

“You’re an awful person, Percival,” Harry presses through grit teeth, trying to ignore the way Merlin suckles on his balls, sometimes dipping even lower.

“You did, though, didn’t you? Smelling some little Omega’s heat in the dorms, you make a mess in your uniform. Or did you play with other Alphas?”

Harry grunts, tipping his head down. "B-Both." 

"Oh, both?" Percival chuckles wickedly. "You played with the other Alphas?" 

"Yes… Yes…" Harry rocks up into Percival's hand. "Our school was… Was separated… Alphas and Omegas in different buildings but sometimes an Omega would sneak in and, and-" Harry bucks into Percival's hand. 

"And you'd smell the scent?" Percival leans in to nip at Harry's neck. Harry shivers. "Then what happened?" 

"We would, ah… Another boy and I in the dormitory, he smelled the Omega, he went into a rut…" Harry swallows heavily, reliving it in his head. "And, um… I allowed him to- to take me. It felt- it felt wonderful, oh, god…" 

"What a dirty little Alpha. Acting like an Omega." Percival grins. 

“Yes,” Harry breaths, trying his best not to buck up into their twin touches.

“Was he a big boy like you, Harry?” Percival presses on. 

“No, he was… he was a bit smaller.”

“Ah, what a shame. Bet you have loved a bit of cock up your arse.” Almost absently, Percival plays with the tip of Harry’s cock, circling the thick head. “Did you have a rut yourself? Pound some other Alpha, trying to stay quiet under the covers.”

Harry licks his lips. “Once, I believe…”

“Did you like it?”

He pauses, trying to concentrate. 

“Tell me, Harry… did you like fucking another Alpha?”

"Mmmhhhh…" Harry presses his forehead against Percival's shoulder, desperately bucking into his hand. 

"Go on, tell me. Was it a fight for dominance? What happened?" Percival purrs. 

"He- He let me. We pretended that he was an omega, we used a whole bottle of lubricant and a ssss- stolen pair of underwear from the Omega dorms." Harry's face flushes bright red. 

"You stole a pair of pants?" 

"They smelled of the heat, we were desperate, it…" Harry gasps as Merlin starts licking his arse, and suddenly it's all too much for him, between the licking and the stroking and the sound of Eggsy getting fucked and the smell of the heat… 

Harry comes, thick ropes coating his chest and the top of Merlin's head and Percival's fist as Harry presses himself further against Percival's side in embarrassment. 

"Oh dear, Harry…" Percival tuts. "Oh dear, oh dear." 

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Harry presses against Percival’s neck. 

“You will be, Harry. What a mess you made when I told you not to.”

“I’m sorry. It was… it was too good.”

“I know it was. No one can resist when my Pet has his tongue up their arse.” Percival wipes his hand on the bedding. “Pet, why don’t you look after our Omega… see if you can play with his clit for a bit. I think he deserves to come again.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Still soiled by Harry’s spendings, Merlin pads over to where Eggsy is smiling to himself in the chair, happy about getting fucked at a steady rhythm.

“You look nice,” Eggsy says, his voice not quite there. “Made my Alpha come.”

Merlin smiles and nods before he leans over Eggsy and sticks his tongue out, ever so lightly grazing his clit.

"Hhhhhaaaa…" Eggsy squeezes his eyes shut. "Mmnnn…" 

"Good boy, Pet." Percival praises at the way Eggsy's body jolts. 

"Thank you, Alpha." Merlin flicks his tongue over Eggsy's clit again. And again. And again, until Eggsy's softly sobbing, his pussy getting even wetter. 

It doesn't take him long to come, not when he's so sensitive. Eggsy squeaks and bucks up against his bindings, the dildo almost slipping out of him as he comes, slick squirting out of him as the dildo now presses up against a different point inside him. 

"Look at your boy, Harry." Percival strokes Harry's jaw. "Just you wait. You'll be in that chair in a minute. Do you want the same dildo as Eggsy? I think you could take a big cock up your arse." 

Harry swallows hard. “Please… you know I can’t. I’m not like Eggsy.”

“No, you’re not,” Percival muses. “But I think it won’t hurt to make you feel what he feels.”

Harry winces at the choice of words. “I think it will.”

Percival laughs at that. “Come on, then. I’ll have mercy with you for now and let you pick.” He takes Harry by the arm and leads him to their toy collection. “Just be aware… I might always change my mind and make you take the big one.”

“I stand by it, you’re an awful person.”

Percival gives Harry a slap on his arse then looks over his shoulder. “Pet, bring the omega off again, then take him out of the chair.”

"Yes, Alpha." Merlin smiles, then dives in again, very eager to have another taste of Eggsy's sweet slick. 

While Merlin licks and sucks, Percival opens the toy cabinet and looks it over. "Is there anything… Catching your eye?" 

Harry looks over the vast display, all different colours and shapes and sizes. Some tiny, others massive. Some extremely weirdly shaped and others with knots at the base. 

Eventually, he picks up a four inch long, awfully plain looking dildo. He feels the weight of it in his hand, then passes it to Percival. "This one, I think." 

Percival scoffs and puts it back on the shelf. "That one? That's the one I use when I'm breaking in my young omegas, it's tiny. You're not getting away that easily." 

“Percival…”

“You’ll go no smaller than eight inches, Harry. You can take that and we both know it.” He points at some of the less-humanoid shapes. “You don’t want me to choose for you, do you?”

Harry doesn’t but he doesn’t say it aloud. There is no need to stroke Percival’s ego even more. At last he points to another dildo that comes with a wide tip, a veined shaft and a heavy knot at the base. “That one, then.”

“Good choice. You’ll enjoy that one.”

“I absolutely hate you, Percival.”

“I know.” Percival leads him over the chair where Eggsy is a pliant mess. “Pet, how much longer to do you need?”

"Not long, Alpha." Merlin says as he pulls back, the whole lower half of his face covered in slick. As he licks Eggsy out, he slides a hand down Eggsy's arse and presses two fingers into him, rapidly fucking him on his fingers. 

"Good boys. Doing so well." While he waits, Percival grabs a bottle of lube and thoroughly coats the new toy, humming to himself while he does it. "Now, Harry. Once you get into that chair-" 

Eggsy squeals, interrupting them. Percival laughs at how loud the boy is whenever he comes, before continuing. "Once you get into that chair, I want you to imagine that you're back in your boarding school again. Did you fancy anyone at that school?" 

Harry pauses, then nods. 

"Imagine it's him fucking you." 

Harry looks down his body where his cock is already getting hard again. “I’ll need a safeword. It’s been a long time since I… took it.”

“Of course. Think of one. I will stop the machine immediately if you say it. Hold this.” Percival hands him the lubed up dildo. “Pet… help Eggsy up. Let him have a little rest on the bed.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Merlin frees Eggsy off his bindings, then scoops him up to carry him to the bed. A long trail of slick trails from Eggsy’s body down Merlin’s stomach.

“Harry… if you please.” Percival gestures at the chair.

Harry stares at the chair for a long moment, then climbs into it, swallowing heavily as he leans back against the backrest. A second later, Percival guides his feet up into the stirrups and locks his ankles in place. "Good." Percival praises, moving round to cuff down Harry's wrists. 

Harry closes his eyes, trying to relax as Percival swaps over the toys. Once they've been swapped, Percival pats his thigh. "Safeword?" 

"Red." 

"Mm, straight to the point. Good. Not very creative, however. Ah, well." Percival opens the bottle of lube again and squirts some between Harry's arse cheeks, laughing when he jerks away from the coldness. "Oh, stop being such a big baby." 

“Sorry, it’s… cold.”

“It’ll warm up. Now tell me… this Alpha-boy you fancied… would he finger your first? Or did you take his cock just like that?”

Harry licks his lips. He closes his eyes, trying to picture said boy. What was this name again? He couldn’t remember. All he remembers the thick cock on his thin frame. “He… he’d use a finger first.”

“Then let’s do that. I’m not a monster.”

Harry raises a brow at him which Percival ignores. He tenses when he feels the other omega’s index finger press against his arse.

“Relax, Harry. It’s just a finger. You can take that.”

"It's… Strange." Harry chuckles quietly, tensing as Percival presses the finger further in. "Oh, christ." 

"Look at the toy your boy just took without any complaint and you're here whining over a finger." Percival scoffs. "When I bring in my little omegas for training, they take my finger without complaint." 

"I'm not an omega." Harry hisses, glaring down at Percival. 

"Says the one who acted like one in boarding school so he could take that Alpha's cock." Percival pulls his finger out, then presses it back in again. "Relax. Come on." 

“I’m trying.”

Percival continues to work his finger in and out but he’s still meeting some resistance. “Pet, I need your help. Get me some of the Omega’s slick… just on your fingers. Then come over here.”

Merlin hurries to follow the order. He dips two fingers into Eggsy’s wet hole, then walks back over the chair.

“Let him have a whiff, Pet. How sweet his little Omega smells.. His heat… that stretched pussy of his…. Ah, there we go.” At least Percival manages to push his finger all the way into Harry. “That’s better. Let me in.”

Harry feels a bit dizzy, smelling Eggys on Merlin’s hand. He looks over to where his boy is curled up on the bed, still twitching a bit in the aftershocks. He’ll need it again soon, Harry knows.

“A second finger, then.” Percival doesn’t make it a question, but quickly presses two fingers into Harry. “Relax for me. Show us you can be a good boy, too.”

Harry breathes deeply against Merlin's hand, his eyes slipping shut as he lets Percival in. Percival scissors his fingers, stretching Harry nice and slow. "Good boy…" Percival murmurs. "Clever boy, doing well." 

It takes a good few minutes to get Harry stretched to his liking. Once he's ready, Percival slowly removes his hand and sets up the machine. "Are you ready?" 

"Mmmhhh…" Harry groans, focusing on the scent on Merlin's hand more than anything. A thick dribble of precome slides down his cock. "Go on… Alpha…" 

“We’ll go slow first. You’ll just get the dildo… just like your Omega did. And when you’re ready…”

“Please,” Harry hears himself say. 

“Good boy.” Percival grins. “Nice and easy now. Take it, Harry. Relax for us and take the cock.”

As much as he can, Harry pulls his knees back as the blunt tip of the dildo presses against his hole. It’s been so long since he’s been on the receiving end of a cock that he still tenses up a bit when Percival pushes forward. He winces when his body is breached and the thick head of the toy slips past his sphincter.

“Good boy. You’re doing good, Harry. It’s not so hard, is it? Yet, anyway.”

"Fffffuck." Harry manages, tipping his head back. "Bloody hell…" 

"Language. Good Omegas don't swear." Percival tuts. "I'm going to turn it on now." 

Harry squeezes his eyes shut, but nods, letting him do it. When the machine starts up, it goes slow, pressing the dildo all the way in. Percival then turns it off again, letting Harry get used to the feeling of the thick cock in him. 

"Harry? How is it?" Percival asks, surprisingly softly, stroking Harry's thigh. Harry nods, but he hasn't opened his eyes yet. "Good?" 

"Yes… Yes, Sir…" Harry hisses, cracking open one eye. He peeks down between his legs. "Oh…" 

"It's good, isn't it?" Percival laughs, patting his knee. "You should see it from my angle." He spreads more lube around Harry's hole. "Ready for it to move again?" 

Harry nods.

Percival pushes a button the remote and the machine pulls back until only the very tip of the dildo is inside Harry’s arse. Then it goes forward again, pushing in deep once more. The motion repeats a few more times, agonizingly slow thrusts that almost bring tears to Harry's eyes. 

“You like that, don’t you? Oh yes, you’re enjoying that.” Between two fingers, Percival lifts Harry’s hard cock up and lets it flop down on his stomach again. “Big Alpha Harry Hart enjoys getting his arse fucked by a machine… and by other Alphas. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry breaths. 

“Good boy. Should we go a little faster now?”

"Yes, please, Sir." 

"Good boy…" Percival turns the machine up after applying more lube to the dildo. "Good, good boy. Nice and steady, that's it." 

"Mmm…" Harry's hands clench into fists at the feeling. It's a strange feeling, but a good one. "A-A-Alphaaa…" 

"Oh, there we go." Percival smiles. "Good boy. Submitting." Percival purrs, stroking Harry's cock. "A big cock for an Omega, don't you think?" 

"Y… Yes, Alpha." Harry says meekly. "My apologies…" 

"That's okay, darling. You're not show stock, anyways." Percival turns up the speed of the machine again. "Good. Perfect. Think about that boy in the dorms. Tell me about him." 

Harry swallows, trying to concentrate on forming proper sentences instead of giving into the sensation just yet. “He was… he was pretty, I think. Tall… thin….”

“Big cock?”

“Yes. Not… not the biggest but… he… he knew how to... “

“Fuck an omega?” Percival provides. 

“Yes, Alpha. He… when he smelled the omega… that he’d gone into heat, he… I was the first he met in the dorms. Asked if I wanted…. If I wanted to…”

“Getted fucked like an omega?” Percival helps again.

Harry nods. “He… we went outside…. Behind a shed…. He made me present.”

Percival chuckles, stroking Harry a bit faster. “You showed your arse like an omega? Harry Hart, you surprise me.”

Harry blinks an eye open. “We were teenagers.”

“Do go on. What did he do?”

"Well, he… He was in rut, and you know… You know how Alphas get when they're in rut." Harry says, to which Percival hums in agreement. "We used, ah, spit, as lubricant…" 

"Lovely." Percival pulls a face as he continues stroking. He sees Harry's core tense and knows that the other Alpha is close. 

"And he took me. Behind the sheds." Harry swallows. "It was… He… I don't know how to explain it, the feeling, it was so…"

"Was it good?" 

Harry nods. 

"As good as it feels to breed a ripe Omega?" 

"It was a different feeling, but yes… As good as that." 

“Did you come for that Alpha?”

“Yes. I… I made a mess.”

“Hm… you’re about to make a mess now, aren’t you?” Percival works his fingers around the tip of Harry’s cock.

“Yes, Alpha.”

“No, you won’t.” At that, Percival pulls his hand away, letting Harry’s prick flop against his stomach. 

“What the…. Please….”

“I think I want to keep you in that chair for a little longer. I like the look of you… almost like my omegas… “ Percival wipes off his hand. “I think I should see to your omega for now. How about that?”

“Please, let me…. I need….”

Percival ignores him. “Pet, please prepare the Omega for me. I think it’s time again.”

"Yes, Alpha." Merlin smiles, pulling back from where he's been leisurely kissing Eggsy. He stuffs two fingers in Eggsy's arse, making sure he's still nice and open, then moves off to the side, letting Percival in. 

Harry immediately starts straining at his cuffs as he watches Percival slide between Eggsy's legs. He lets out a loud snarl as Percival leans down, brushing his lips against Eggsy's before slowly pressing his cock into his arse. "Ah… Good Omega…" 

"Yours…" Eggsy coos, completely out of it. "Your Omega…" 

"That's right. What a good boy you are for me." Percival pushes in to the hilt, making the boy squeal in delight. 

Behind them, Harry growls, trapped in the chair to watch while the dildo slides in and out of arse, his cock impossibly hard. 

"Do be quiet, schoolboy," Percival scolds. 

Eggsy giggles at that. He looks past Percival at Harry, giving him a little dazed wink. "Love you, Harry," he mewls. "So much."

"Do you hear that, Harry? Your omega loves you. Even when I fuck him into oblivion." To make his point, Percival pumps forward again, making Eggsy's eyes roll back and his toes curl. 

"Omega." Harry growls, but Eggsy ignores him. "Eggsy." 

"Shush!" Percival snaps. "Or shall I get the cane out?" 

Harry's eyes widen and he shakes his head. He tries to focus on the dildo quickly fucking him, but he can't drag himself from Eggsy's squeals and giggles as Percival pounds into him. "Eggsyyyy..." 

"He's too far gone, Harry." Percival chuckles, leaning down to mouth against Eggsy's neck. "My Omega. Mine." 

"Youuuurssss…" Eggsy wraps his legs around Percival's waist, grinning up at him. "Gimme your pups, Alpha… Gimme…" 

"Do you want them, omega? Wanna get big with my pups?" Percival drawls, snapping his hips forward. 

"Please… Please...please… Need them… need them in me." 

"You can have them, little omega. I can knock you up. Give you a big belly."

"Yesssss, please… Need it so baddddd." 

In this chair, Harry is properly thrashing, his own arousal forgotten. 

"Pet? Calm the schoolboy." Percival rolls his eyes at the way Harry throws himself around in jealousy. "He's such a bloody distraction…" 

"Yes, Alpha." Merlin climbs off the bed and turns off the machine, deciding to straddle Harry instead. He lowers down onto Harry's cock, instantly starting to ride him hard. Harry isn't interested in that, though. 

"Breed- Breed me." Eggsy demands, staring deep into Percival's eyes. "Breed me. Alpha." 

"I'll breed you. Turn over, turn over." Percival pulls out enough to let Eggsy flip over, then goes up on his hand and knees. "Good Omega." 

Percival shoves back in, pounding Eggsy fast and hard while he watches his Pet on Harry. Somehow, Harry's still glaring at him with eyes full of jealousy. "Look at that Alpha over there, Eggsy. Look how much he wants to be me. How much he wants to breed you. He isn't getting to. You're all mine." 

“Yes, Alpha…. Yours to breed… please… do it… need it,” Eggsy breaths into the pillows as Percival pumps into him.

“Do you wanna come for me, little omega? Show me how much you like my cock up your arse?” Percival drawls, giving Harry a show. 

“Yes, Alpha… wanna come for you….” Eggsy snakes a hand underneath his body to find his clit. “Fuck yeah… gonna come real soon, Alpha…”

“Good boy… let’s give you what you need.” Percival mounts Eggsy, hips slamming forward with each hard thrust that drives Eggsy forward. His eyes are rolled back, his mouth hanging open as the Alpha takes him. “Come, boy… come for your Alpha, little omega.”

Eggsy begins to tremble as he comes, triggering Percival's knot to swell. The two reach their peak at the same time, leaving them crying and groaning and pressing against each other, Percival fucking Eggsy into the mattress as the Omega collapses. Soon, they're bound together and Percival collapses on top of Eggsy, mouthing against his neck. 

"Good boy… That's the one…" Percival pants. "If I had been fucking your sweet pussy, Omega… You would be pregnant by now…" 

"Fuck my pussy, then…" Eggsy mumbles into the pillows. 

“I think I have a better idea.” Just like so, Percival hoists Eggys’s up, his cock locked in perfectly, and carries him over to a fuming Harry. “Pet, off.”

Quickly, Merlin scrambles off Harry’s cock, his legs buckling a bit as he climbs off. 

“What do you think, Eggsy? Can you take us both?”

Even in Percival’s grip, Eggsy manages to spread his legs, showing off his wet and already sloppy pussy. 

“Thought so. Spread them nice and wide, then.” Percival lets him over Harry’s prick. “What about you, schoolboy? Wanna feel like a proper Alpha again?”

"Yes, Sir." Harry growls. "I am an Alpha."

"Prove it." Percival leans forward, letting Eggsy rest chest to chest with Harry. Eggsy wraps his arms around Harry and presses his face against his neck, gasping as Harry's cock slips easily into him. "Fuck him." 

Harry bucks up into Eggsy the best he can while simultaneously being tied down. It's quite awkward, but he does a good job. Eggsy pants against his neck, whimpering encouragingly. 

"Good little Beta." Percival smirks over Eggsy's shoulder at Harry. "Thank me for the honour of fucking the Omega's pussy." 

"Thank you, Sir… Thank you for, um, letting me fuck…" 

"Thank me, boy." 

"Thank you, Sir!" Harry says louder, punctuating it with a thrust. 

“That’s a good schoolboy.” Percival thrusts forward a bit as his knot deflates and he wants to stay inside Eggsy. “Do you feel me inside your boy? Do you feel my cock?”

“Yes, Sir.” Harry moans as he pumps up. “I feel you.”

“Where?”

“In… in my…. Your omega’s hole,” Harry presses through grit teeth, desperate to keep his rhythm steady. 

“That’s right. You’ll feel me when you come.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Look at you… walking around like a proper Alpha but once you have a cock up your arse…. It’s beautiful.”

"Yes, Sir." Harry grunts, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure at the feeling of Eggsy's warm pussy around him. "It feels so good, Sir…" 

"The cock up your arse?" 

"Yes, Sir… And- And your Omega's pussy… Thank you, Sir…" Harry moans into Eggsy's shoulder, bucking quicker. "Thank you, Sir…" 

"Are you close already?" Percival laughs when Harry nods frantically. "Such a schoolboy… Close after a minute of fucking…" 

“Feels too good, Sir…. sorry, Sir….”

“A bit pathetic, isn’t it?” Percival teases and Harry nods. “Say it, boy. Are you pathetic?”

“Yes, Sir…. I’m… I’m pathetic.”

“I don’t think you can breed my omega. A pathetic boy like you… don’t think you have enough come in your balls to put pups into my omega.”

“Please, Sir… I need…. Please let me breed your omega.”

"Are you even fertile?" Percival scoffs. "Tiny bloody bollocks…" 

"I-I am, Sir, I am, promise, Sir…" 

"Isn't he pathetic, Eggsy?" Percival pulls Eggsy's head back by his hair. Eggsy nods with a giggle. "Spit on him, Omega. Show him how little he means to you." 

Eggsy pauses, then spits at Harry. Both he and Percival laugh at the way Harry recoils. 

"Even the Omega's more dominant than you." Percival snorts. 

“Yes, he is,” Harry presses through his teeth. “Owns me… I’m his.”

“Isn’t that sweet.” Percival grabs Eggsy by the hips and pushes him down on Harry’s prick, making the omega squeal in delight. “That’s the mindset, my schoolboy. When you take him to the shows. When you watch him getting fucked by bigger Studs. When he keeps coming on everyone’s cock but yours. And you’re still there to make sure he looks good. You serve him.”

“Yes, Sir. I serve him.”

“That’s right.” Percival reaches around to tweak Eggsy’s nipples. “Do you still want to come, schoolboy? Do you still have it in you?”

"Please, Sir, please." Harry begs with a whimper. "Please!" 

"Go on, then. Come. Come, feeling my cock in 'your' omega." Percival laughs at Harry over Eggsy's shoulder. "You serve him. Make him feel good." 

Harry thrusts up as quickly as he can while tied down. Suddenly, he stills and groans, unable to form a knot in his current position. His come immediately dribbles out of Eggsy, his cock softening and flopping out. 

"Pathetic." Percival mutters. 

Harry whimpers at the loss of Eggsy’s heat around him, of not being able to knot him properly. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t… “

“No, you couldn’t.” Percival lifts Eggsy off him, both holes dripping. “Come on, little omega. Let’s have a rest while this one can think about his place.” He carries Eggsy over the bed and settles down with him, pulling him close to his chest. 

“Alpha Percival?” It’s Merlin who pipes up then, having stood aside for the entire scene.

“What is it, my Pet?”

“May I?” He points from his prick to Harry.

Percival grins deviously. “Do you want to fuck the schoolboy?”

“Yes, Alpha. He’s so open already….”

“You are correct. Would be a shame to let that go to waste. Go on, then. Take out the dildo and have a go.”

Merlin does as he's told. Just like with Eggsy, as soon as he pushes into Harry, he fucks him hard and quick. 

"Good boy, Pet." Percival hums as he pets Eggsy's hair, settling the little Omega. He looks about ready for a nap. "Harder, Pet. Let him know his place." 

Merlin nods, going as fast as he can. He bites down on Harry's shoulder and groans as he comes after just minutes, but Percival doesn't mention it. He just laughs as Harry cries out. 

"Look at you. Getting fucked by an Omega and enjoying it. You truly are the lowest of the low." Percival leans down to share an open mouthed kiss with Eggsy, before continuing. "Would you let my Omega mark you, boy? Cover you in his scent?" 

“Yes, Alpha,” Harry croaks.

“Go on, Pet. Have another one and give Harry your load.”

Merlin pulls out and climbs astride Harry again. His little cock in hand, he begins to jerk himself off in quick motions. It doesn’t take him long to bring himself to orgasm again, spending himself on Harry’s stomach and chest, some even lands on his face. 

“That’s a good boy. My darling Pet…,” Percival muses, running a hand through Eggsy’s damp hair who is already drifting. 

“Thank you, Alpha,” Merlin breaths when he’s finished. 

“Harry?”

“Thank you, Alpha,” Harry replies weakly. 

“Good boy. Pet, why don’t you help Harry up and let him lay with us. Let’s have a bit of a cuddle before the next round.”

Merlin unfastens all the buckles and helps Harry to his feet. The Alpha leans heavily against the omega as he is led over to the bed. Hesitantly, he lays down, not quite spooning against Eggsy.

“Get behind him, Pet.I think our schoolboy needs a shoulder to lean on.”

Merlin spoons against Harry, wrapping an arm around him, gently stroking over his chest where his come is drying.

“Wasn’t that perfect?” Percival muses. “We have the little omega broken in for the show. He takes it like a champ. And now you know what that’s like, too, Harry. When you get your arse pounded, when your load is spent worthlessly. When you’re nothing but a hole on all fours. How did that feel?”

Harry struggles to form words, sliding his tongue over his lips for a moment before speaking, his voice a little croaky. "Good…" 

"Good!" Percival laughs quietly. "Pet, set up the guest bedroom once you've had a rest." 

"Yes, Alpha." 

"I think you should stay the night, you two. You've both had it quite rough and I don't trust you to drive home safe, Harry. You both need to rest and come down from your headspaces." As he talks, he slowly strokes his hand down Eggsy's side, watching at the boy's eyelids get heavier and heavier. 

"Yes…" Harry mumbles, feeling thoroughly fucked. “Yes, Alpha.”

They stay curled together like that for a while until Merlin gets up again and leaves the room. By the time he returns Eggsy is fast asleep against Percival’s chest and Harry is somewhat dozing as well. 

“It’s ready, Alpha.”

“Thank you, Pet. Please take Harry to the room and give him a wash. You made him all sticky.”

Merlin smiles a bit sheepishly before he helps Harry to his feet and leads him to another room down the hall. He is just about to retrieve a basin and washcloth from the ensuite when Percival carries Eggsy into the room as well, laying him down on the large bed. 

“How do you feel, Harry?” He asks, brushing Harry’s tousled hair back.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Harry says, his voice still small. 

“Enough of that now. It’s Percival again. Did you enjoy yourself, though?”

Harry nods, his face reddening with shame. “I didn’t think I…”

“You didn’t think you needed that? Yes, I could tell. But there was something about you, in the way you watch the boy with me or in that chair… you wanted to know what he felt, isn’t that true?”

“I suppose, yes.”

“Well, now you know. Although he can even take so much more.”

"He did really well…" Harry mumbles. Merlin starts slowly wiping his chest with the damp washcloth. "I'm so proud of him…" 

"He should be able to rest for a few hours, now. If his heat starts up again, come and find me. I'll deal with it." Percival smiles as Eggsy nestles further against his chest. "You should be fine to leave by morning. Or you could stay, I don't mind." 

"Thank you…" Harry scrunches his nose as Merlin wipes his face clean. "You've been a wonderful trainer."

"It's my job, Harry. I want to see you both succeed." Percival leans in and shares a soft kiss with Harry. "If this was my Omega, I'd wait until his heat finishes, then I'd take him to his first show. I think he's ready."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic and you want to know what you're up to, you can visit us at  
> http://elton-hercules-john.tumblr.com  
> And  
> http://tastymoves.tumblr.com


End file.
